Sandy Blossom
by Ms.Fuzz Ball
Summary: Summary: What would have happened if Gaara had saved her before Sakura had given up hope and joined the Akatsuki? Would Akira and Taku still be born, and what about Kisho? A what if story from the blooming of the cherry blossom.
1. Save Me

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.

Summary: What would have happened if Gaara had saved her before Sakura had given up hope and joined the Akatsuki? Would Akira and Taku still be born, and what about Kisho? A what if story from the blooming of the cherry blossom.

A/N: This is a what if story. Meaning what if something else happened instead of something else. You don't need to read The Blooming of the Cherry Blossom to understand the story. But The Blooming of the Cherry Blossom is a Sakura X Itachi romance story about Sakura getting kidnapped by the Akatsuki, then giving up hope, then finally officially joining the Akatsuki and then developing a relationship with Itachi. Feel Free to Read it but this is Gaara X Sakura fic. Some parts of Chapter one are taken from The Blooming of the Cherry Blossom Chapter one.

_**A/N: Bold and Italics Means Thoughts**_

* * *

**Chapter One: Save Me **

Bonded by thick ropes Sakura awoke to the sound of thunder. It was dark and cold, she couldn't see anything she scanned the room and saw two red eyes.

"Sasuke?" Sakura whispered to herself the only response she got was the red eyes slowly moving towards her. As the figure came closer she realized it was Uchiha, Itachi. He went quickly behind her and knocked her out conscious once again. Two days later she awoke in bed in a room lit only by one window. Just then a person who looked strangely like a fish entered. Sakura knew exactly who he was, she wasn't an Anbu member for nothing.

"Your Kisame aren't you?" Sakura finally questioned after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah i am, how do you know me." He asked lifting an imaginary eyebrow.

"Ive heard of all the Akatsuki members, its my job to know you guys hunt you down and kill you, why am i here i demand you tell me."

"I was told you were a shy timid girl who would cower at the sight of us whats with all the demanding questions?"

Its true Sakura used to be shy and timid. The girl no one need fear. She was weak then, but that was then, she went under strenuous training as Tsunade's apprentice and now she was a full fledged Anbu member just as good as Naruto and Shikamaru.

"I asked you a question first answer me tell me why am i here." Sakura yelled

"I'm sorry but i cant answer that its on a non need to know basis." Kisame replied

"Fine, then if you wont answer me i feel no need to stay" Sakura said as she pushed passed him. He figured there was no need to stop her, it was about time she got to meet some of the other Akatsuki members and learn, that they were someone she needed to fear and respect. Sakura slammed open the door and ran down the hallways and was about to turn the corner when she ran into something hard and fell on her butt.

"Move out of my way before I'm forced to kill you." Sakura threatened before even looking up.

"I believe you are in no position to make threats kunoichi." Itachi laughed. Sakura went to grab some kunai from her back pouch and found it was gone.

"I guess i will just have to beat your ass the old fashion way." Sakura smirked and ran towards him pumping chakra into her arms and legs and was about to make her strike when he suddenly disappeared.

"Your going to have to try harder than that little Sakura." Itachi taunted. She ran towards his voice but he appeared behind her, turned her around and pinned her up against the wall with his body.

"You need to be a good little kunoichi and behave until Naruto comes and tries to save you." Itachi said.

"So thats what this is about, trying to get draw Naruto in so you can steal the Kyuubi, I'm sorry but i cant let you do that."

By this time Itachi was getting frustrated with Sakura and grabbed her by the throat

"If you don't shut you mouth soon i will shut it for you" Itachi smirked.

"I would like to see you try." Sakura spat back, and with that statement Itachi pushed his mouth onto her, kissed her roughly, and bit down on her lip.

"I tried and i succeeded" Itachi laughed as he threw her back into her room with Kisame.

After a couple of days Sakura was still causing trouble around the Akatsuki headquarters. Trying to escape every chance she got, eventually they got so frustrated with her they handcuffed one of her legs to the bed post so she could barely move unless she moved the bed itself. Sakura was laying on her bed and was about to fall asleep when she heard a loud crash come from one of the hallways. She figured someone was probably getting into a fight with someone else and thought nothing of it, but then she heard her room door open. She saw a hooded figure walk into her room and use a key that they must have stolen from Kisame, he was the one who kept it after all and unlocked her leg.

Sakura tried to rise, but after laying in one position for such a long time her legs just gave way and she fell to the floor on her knees. She then tried to pump chakra into her legs to try and regenerate them, but then she remembered that they drained her of her chakra everyday so that she would be easier to handle. Feeling helpless she looked down at the ground when she felt the hooded figure throw her over his shoulder.

She was about to complain about the way this person was throwing her around like she was some sort of rag doll, but she decided against it after all they were rescuing her from the Akatsuki, or at least she hoped thats what this person was doing.

"Hurry up with Haruno, Shikamaru has the rest of them held in his shadow imitation, we don't know how much longer it will last. We need to get out of here quick." Another hooded figure yelled at her rescuer and then ran from the Akatsuki headquarters. Then it hit her, if Shikamaru is fighting that must mean that these guys are Konoha nin. She relaxed a bit, but still couldn't think of who would call her by her last name and who from Konoha would just throw her around like rag doll. **_Maybe they are new Konoha ninja, or maybe its Shino. _**

Once they had run for a good hour or so she saw them enter Wind country where they finally set up camp. She heard them arguing about going back to the headquarters to see if Shikamaru had made it out alive, but the one who was holding her wouldn't let them because he believed that Shikamaru would be able to hold his own against them. This was the first time that she had heard the one who was carrying her talk, she knew his voice from somewhere but couldn't tell who's voice it was.

"So yeah thanks for saving me from the Akatsuki headquarters, but mind telling me or at least showing me who you guys are?" Sakura asked finally finding her voice.

"Oh yeah you would probably want to know that." The one arguing with her rescuer earlier said and as she pulled down her hood Sakura immediately recognized her. "Its me Temari from sand."She said with a little smile. Sakura just smiled back and then she looked at the rest of them and saw Kankuro take off his hood.

"Well that takes care of two of you, I'm presuming one of you guys who is left is Gaara." Sakura said looking at the two who still hadn't taken off their hood. She looked at her rescuer and watched him pull down his hood and realized it was Gaara. _**Yeah that sounds like Gaara, just throw me over his shoulder like i was some sort of item**._ Sakura then looked over at the other guy and was surprised to see Sasuke pull down his hood. She knew Sasuke had come back from sound, but she kind of excepted it to be Naruto, but then again the fifth probably wasn't going to let him come after all he was training to become the sixth Hokage.

They were all sitting around a fire eating some food when Shikamaru finally showed up and Temari ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck. Sakura seeing this almost choked on her food.

"I didn't know that you two had gotten together." Sakura said giggling. This made Temari blush

"Well we aren't really together i was just worried about him you know how it is." Temari said. After a couple more minutes of silence, Sakura finally spoke.

"You know Gaara, when i sat on the bed in the Akatsuki headquarters i imagined how i would be rescued. I always pictured some strong nin would come in, break down the door and carry me out bridal style. I wasn't exactly expecting to just be tossed over someones shoulder." Sakura said. This time it was Temari's turn to choke on her food. Everyone's eyes turned to Gaara to see how he would handle this.

"Well kunoichi, if you hadn't been weak, you wouldn't have been kidnapped in the first place, and i wouldn't have had to just toss you over my shoulder." Gaara said while giving her a cold stare. Sakura was about to yell something back when he spoke again. "We should sleep now, we will be leaving early in the morning." Everyone just nodded and headed to their tents. Sakura watched all of them leave and realized she didn't know where she was sleeping.

"So umm guys where am i sleeping, which tent?" Sakura asked

"You can sleep with Temari in hers." Gaara replied without even looking at them

"Sorry, Gaara but Temari is sleeping in my tent tonight while Kankuro is sleeping in the tent with Sasuke. Looks like the only available tent is yous." Shikamaru said while walking into his tent, Temari soon following him. Gaara just sighed and went towards his tent. Sakura finally walked towards Gaara's tent and saw him already laying there on his side. She presumed that hers was the opposite side and laid down. She knew he wasn't sleeping even though she couldn't see his face. Gaara is an insomniac and he cant sleep or else Shukaku would take over. She decided just to go to sleep, after all Gaara isn't exactly one of those people who you want to talk to before you fall asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So First Chapter Is up review please, sorry if its a bit short, and for any confusion the summary may have caused**

**-Fuzzie **


	2. Let Me Sleep In Your Arms

Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.

Summary: What would have happened if Gaara had saved her before Sakura had given up hope and joined the Akatsuki? Would Akira and Taku still be born, and what about Kisho? A what if story from the blooming of the cherry blossom.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Let Me Sleep In Your Arms**

Sakura awoke the next morning by someone shaking her very violently. She opened her eyes and saw blurry red, as she focused them more she realized it was Gaara.

"alright I'm up, geesh you could have just woke me up by calling my name or _gently_ shaking my shoulder." Sakura snapped at him. He just ignored her and left the tent. Next thing she knew the whole tent collapsed on top of her. The only thing she could see was green fabric. After finally making her way out of tent, she looked around to find Gaara to again yell at him for undoing the tent while she was still inside.

"Hey Temari, have you seen Gaara?" Sakura asked

"Yeah he went to go get some water, but i wouldn't try to talk to him he seems to be in a rather nasty mood this morning." Temari replied

"Isn't he always in a nasty mood." Sakura said making Temari giggle. " Thanks Temari, but ill take my chances with him." Sakura said over her shoulder while walking towards the river.

"Hey panda boy" Sakura yelled trying her best to irritate Gaara

"What did you just call me." Gaara said in a call me that again and you will die voice.

"Whats with picking on me this morning first you wake me up in a violent way, and then you untie the tent while I'm still in there." Sakura yelled at him

"Well maybe if you would have gotten up when Temari called out your name the first time i wouldn't have had to wake you up or untie the tent with you still in it." Gaara said while jabbing his finger into her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, panda boy." Sakura said while pushing away his hand. Since the bank they were standing on was so slippery, thats all it took for Gaara to loose his balance. He shot his hands out to grab onto something, and ended up grabbing onto Sakura's wrist, but instead of regaining his balance all he did was pull Sakura into the river with him.

Sakura looked down and blushed at the awkward position they were in. She practically laying on top of Gaara. Gaara didn't blush at all, the only thing he did was push her off of him, stand up and walk out of the river.

"You know a normal person, would offer to help a lady out of the water." Sakura yelled at his back

"I see no ladies, and besides why would i help you, even if you were a lady, out of the river when its your fault that we fell in anyway." Gaara said without even turning around.

"What ever you are so frustrating, you know that." Sakura yelled back, but she didn't get a reply back this time. So Sakura got out of the river and caught up with Gaara and walked into their former campsite together.

Upon the two arriving everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at the two. They were both soaking wet from head to toe, Kankuro laughed at the site of this, but immediately shut up when Gaara shot him one of his famous glares.

"Hey Temari you wouldn't by any chance have a change of clothes with you would you, I'm freezing in these wet clothes." Sakura asked

"No sorry i don't, but i know Sasuke takes practically his whole closet when he goes on missions. Check with him." Temari replied. Sakura thanked Temari and headed over towards Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke, i know this may seem a bit awkward, but i was wondering if you had some clothes i could borrow, that baka Gaara pulled me into the lake." Sakura said blushing

"oh um yeah it might be a bit big on you though." Sasuke said

"Thanks Sasuke-kun" Sakura said while jumping and putting her arms around him and then following him to his backpack which had his spare clothes in it. Unknown to them and everyone else, Gaara was watching them and began to feel an unknown feeling.

After coming out from the woods where Sakura was changing everyone couldn't help but laugh when they saw her. Sasuke's clothes were practically eating her alive.

"Yeah i thought they might be a bit big." Sasuke said smirking at her. Sakura just glared at him and asked Temari if she had a kunai that she could borrow. She of course did and handed the kunai to Sakura, Sakura then disappeared back into the woods for about ten more minutes. When she came back out all of the guys jaws dropped. Sakura had fixed all of the clothes that Sasuke had lent her so that they would look more like her size and changed them so they would have a more feminine look to them.

"What did you do to my clothes." Sasuke asked looking at her in disbelief

"Oh well you all laughed at me, so i went and fixed them. I think i did a pretty good job if i do say so myself." Sakura said while laughing at the dumb look on his face.

"Come on lets go we have to get Haruno back to Konoha today." Gaara said in an emotionless tone.

"I do have a first name you know." Sakura yelled in his general direction.

"Ill call you whatever i want." Gaara said. Sakura decided to ignore his comment.

During the whole trip back to Konoha everyone could just feel the tensity growing between Sakura and Gaara. They were arguing and yelling at every little thing. Everyone was surprised to see how bold Sakura was, everyone tended to be a little scared of Gaara, but not her. After Sakura's and Gaara's last argument Kankuro decided to make a joke to shikamaru.

"Haha aren't they acting like an old couple." He whispered in Shikamaru's ear. The next thing Kankuro knew a flying kunai was coming at his head at a very fast speed. He barely managed to dodge it.

"Lighten up Gaara i was old joking." Kankuro said trying to calm his little brother down, but Gaara just ignored him.

When they finally reached Konoha they were attacked by a blond loud mouth ninja. A.K.A, Naruto.

"Sakura-Chan your back, i was so worried." Naruto said while hugging her and letting his hand fall a little to low for Sakura's liking. Naruto started to become more and more perverted considering the fact that he only hung out with Kakashi Sensei and Jiraiya. Sakura just balled up her fist and punched him across the head. They headed for the Hokage tower to discuss the mission. After the long boring discussion with the fifth they were about to leave when she asked Gaara and Sakura to stay for a few minutes longer.

"There have recently been a lot of sitings of Akatsuki members around Konoha especially around Sakura's house, we believe that they are planning to take Sakura back. I think it would be in everyone's best interest if Gaara stayed here with you Sakura and protected you." Tsunade said. Sakura sighed at this and began to complain.

"Tsunade Sensei, with all do respect isn't there anyone else who can be my body guard. Gaara and i don't exactly get along. What about Naruto or Sasuke?" Sakura pleaded

"They are both leaving tomorrow for a mission in wave." Tsunade replied

"But-" Sakura began

"Don't argue with the Hokage Haruno." Gaara said before pushing her towards the door. "I will protect her for you Tsunade." Gaara said over his shoulder still pushing Sakura towards the door.

When they reached Sakura's house, Sakura went straight to the room where she would be sleeping and slammed the door. Gaara then went towards the door and opened it and saw that Sakura had started undressing and was now only in shorts and a bra. Sakura screamed and then covered herself as much as she could.

"Get out, I'm trying to get changed." Sakura yelled

"I have to protect you, which means i have to be near you at all times." Gaara said while turning around so that she could finish getting changed. After she was done changing Gaara handed her a bracelet made out of sand.

"Put it on." Gaara demanded

"Why what is it." Sakura said while taking it from his hands and wrapping it around her small wrist.

" If for some reason you get out of my sight. I will be able to find you, also if you are in any sort of danger and you are wearing it i will know." Gaara said.

"Wow you sure are taking this mission very seriously, and its not like i cant fend for myself out there." Sakura said

"Yeah I'm sure you will fend off the Akatsuki, just like you did last time." Gaara said making Sakura feel really dumb.

"Hey they just caught me off guard." Sakura yelled at him, before stomping out the room. Gaara just followed Sakura as she walked out of the house and into the market. Sakura was trying her best to get rid of Gaara, but she knew with the damned bracelet on she would never lose him. She then turned the corner and ran into Sasuke.

"Gomen Sasuke-kun." Sakura said "would you walk with me so Gaara will leave me alone hes supposed to be my body guard." Sasuke just nodded

"Yo, Gaara why don't you go take a break i can watch Sakura for a while." Sasuke said. Right after he said that sand came around him and he was gasping for breath while the sand squeezed him.

"Gaara what are you doing, put Sasuke down your going to kill him." Sakura yelled

"I would if this was Sasuke, Come on Sakura cant you tell that its someone disguised as Sasuke." Gaara said making Sakura feel dumb for the second time today. As if right on cue there was a poof of smoke and Sasuke turned into a man with short purplish hair.

"Who sent you, and why are you disguised as Sasuke?" Gaara yelled

"The Akatsuki, I'm supposed to lead Sakura to there hideaway." The scared man said.

"Where is the Akatsuki hideout." Gaara said while tightening the sand.

"Its just past-" The man began but not before a kunai came out of no where and stabbed him in the throat before he could say where the hideout was. The man died instantly after wards.

"You see Sakura this is why i am your body guard, you would have followed him all the way to the hideaway and where would we be then." He yelled at Sakura while she just looked at the floor. He didn't know why but he felt sad when he saw her looking down and he felt even worse when she began to cry. Gaara just once again dismissed these feelings.

"Come on lets go back to your house." Gaara said while walking back towards her home

"I'm sorry Gaara i know your just trying to protect me and I'm making everything ten times harder for you." Sakura squeaked out. Gaara could barely hear her say it but he did hear her. Once they were back in the house and away from the public eye Gaara turned to her and and was about to say he was sorry for yelling at her when she put her arms around him.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun." Sakura said as she leaned against his shoulder. Gaara was so surprised by her actions he wasn't sure what to do. It wasn't everyday that people gave him hugs. He just did what he saw everyone else do when they received hugs. He gently wrapped his arms around her. They seemed to fit so perfect together. She didn't want to let go and unknown to her neither did he. They sat down on the couch and Sakura began to cuddle against him. Eventually she fell asleep and Gaara still not quite sure what to do in a situation like this just stayed perfectly still as if not to wake her.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for chapter two! Also yay for the reviewers who read the blooming of the cherry blossom and are now reading sandy blossom and reviewing. Thanks a bunch. Feed back please**

**-Fuzzie**


	3. New Missions

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Gaara had saved her before Sakura had given up hope and joined the Akatsuki? Would Akira and Taku still be born, and what about Kisho? A what if story from the blooming of the cherry blossom.**

**Chapter 3: New Missions**

* * *

Sakura awoke when she felt Gaara shift. Her eyes fluttered open and emerald met jade. They watched each other in a comfortable silence when Sakura's door swung open.

"Hey Sakura i head you were rescued and-" Ino then saw Sakura laying against Gaara on the could and immediately stopped what she was saying to blush. " oh my gosh i am so sorry, i didn't know that you and um Gaara were um together." Ino squeaked out. Sakura quickly sat out from the couch.

"Its ok Ino, and were not a couple its just we had a long day you know how it is." Sakura said trying to explain the situation. Gaara didn't seem to phased by this at all but then again how often does the sand master let something affect him.

"Well I'm gonna get going let you two "relax" after your long day. Come and see me sometime soon Sakura i was really worried about you." Ino said while heading towards the door.

"No, stay Ino its ok ill go make some tea and we can talk now." Sakura said, she knew Ino was still getting the wrong idea about what she saw. Ino just nodded and sat down on a couch across the room from Gaara. They began to do some small talk as Sakura made the tea.

"So Gaara, whats really going on between you and Sakura, i can tell when shes not telling me something." Ino prodded

"Nothing i am just her body guard until the Akatsuki give up on Sakura." Gaara replied

"Hmm you guys sure did seem awful close for this to just be a professional relationship." Ino said making Gaara sigh. They say in silence before Sakura came back breaking the silence. She brought in tea for everyone. Ino and Sakura talked for about an hour or so, Gaara lost interest the second the topic turned to Itachi and Ino wondering if he was as cute as Sasuke. Eventually Ino left and Sakura and Gaara were alone once again. Sakura was about to try and break the ice with Gaara, it was very awkward and tense, but another knock was heard on the door. Sakura went and opened it and saw Naruto.

"Yo, Sakura Tsunade wants you and Gaara in her office." Naruto said

"I wonder why, ok thanks Naruto we will be there soon." Sakura replied. Naruto then vanished with a poof and Sakura told Gaara and they were off. Sakura expected the walk there to be silent but was happily surprised when Gaara asked her about her relationship with Sasuke.

"You seem to get along quite well with Sasuke, is there anything more than friends in yours and his relationship?" Gaara asked without even looking at her.

"Well i used to be crazy about him, just another one of his fan girls, but after he left, i eventually got over him and focused my time and energy into training. He did of course come back and i guess i realized that i really only love him as a brother. I mean don't get me wrong he is like a walking bag of sex, but i guess he just isn't my type anymore." Sakura said smiling. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just curious, i remember back when we first semi met in the chunnin exams, when he stopped Kankuro from hurting that little kid, you looked at him like he was god." Gaara said which made Sakura laugh. They were silent and Gaara began to think.**_ Why am i being nice to this girl all of a sudden? Why is that i feel that i can laugh and joke with her? Sakura is making this way to confusing, why cant she just be afraid of me like everyone else. _** Gaara was brought of his thoughts when Sakura announced that they had arrived at the Hokage's office. Once in the fifth explained why she brought them there.

"Ever since Sakura came back to Konoha, the amount of sitings of Akatsuki members have increased dramatically. We believe that all the members may be here lurking around Konoha. Considering the fact that we have Naruto, Sakura, and you Gaara all located inside the village. Since the Akatsuki members are lurking around many people have been very afraid and i have received many complaints. As the Hokage but I'm sorry to tell you that i will be sending you Gaara, Sakura, Naruto, Neji, Tenten, and Hinata on a mission to leave Konoha for a while. We are hoping that the Akatsuki will follow you six out of the village. I'm sending the other three nin with you because i don't want any of you to be hurt. I believe in your abilities to protect yourselves, while i know the villagers can not do anything to defend them selves against the Akatsuki. This is not permanent, this is just till we can figure something else out. Believe me if i didn't have to send some of my best Anbu members out i wouldn't, but right now i believe it is what is best for the village." Tsunade said, expecting to hear an argument coming from Sakura but it never came.

" I agree with you completely, when did you want us to leave." Sakura said. Even though she was sad that she would be leaving Konoha for who knows how long. This was after all her where she grew up, at least she would have some of her friends along with her.

"I'm glad that you are being so understanding of this Sakura. You will be leaving in a couple of hours. I need you to give these papers to Naruto, Neji, Hinata, and Tenten. They explain the mission. You will all meet at the front gate in a couple of hours." Tsunade said with a sad yet serious look on her face

Sakura and Gaara left to give the papers to their respective owners. When they arrived at Hyuuga Complex, Hinata answered the door.

"Hello Sakura and Gaara-sama." Hinata said Shyly

"Hey Hinata i was told by Tsunade to give you and Neji these papers." Sakura said while handing the papers to Hinata. "We all have mission to leave Konoha for a while to draw the Akatsuki away from here."

"ok yeah i understand, but Neji isn't in right now, i think he is training with Tenten in the woods." Hinata said

" Ok well we need to speak with Tenten to so you wouldn't know where Naruto is would you?" Sakura asked

"No, why would i know where Naruto is, its not like i watch him everyday and know his whole routine." Hinata said mumbling and blushing like crazy almost fainting.

"Ok Hinata well be off see ya in a couple hours." Sakura said while walking away from the Hyuuga complex.

"So how do we find Naruto?" Gaara asked Sakura while they were talking towards the woods.

"Where we find ramen nine time out of ten you will find Naruto as well." Sakura said laughing thinking about her goofy blond friend.

While they were going through the woods Gaara and Sakura noticed another chakra presence that wasn't familiar to them. They both got into their fighting stances. They were both scanning the area and sand particles started to swish around them. They were about to let their guard down because they hadn't sensed the chakra anymore when two of the Akatsuki members that Sakura had never met before, but she knew their names and special abilities, jumped down in front of them. In a matter of seconds they had sand flying towards them which they easily evaded.

"I suggest that you back off you are not getting a hold of Sakura." Gaara said with his arms folded across his chest with an evil look on his face.

"Well thats fine because Gaara we are not after the pink haired kunoichi...yeah... that is not our mission, thats Kisame's and Itachi's, we are after you sand demon...yeah." Deidara said

"You know we could be nice and help them out and take the cherry blossom to." Sasori said.

They were locked in a huge battle sand going everywhere, Gaara was surprised that Sakura was holding her own so well against Akatsuki member, but he thought to soon. Just then Deidara made a clay bird and caused it to explode sending her flying across the woods. Sakura was waiting for the impact of the tree, but i never came. She felt arms catch her before she hit the tree and carry her to a tree, where he laid her down. She looked up hoping and expecting to meet Gaara, but was met by white blank eyes, Hyuuga eyes.

"Whats wrong Gaara cant even protect your own woman." Neji said as he jumped down from the tree to help Gaara with the Akatsuki.

"You try fighting an Akatsuki member and protecting Sakura." Gaara spat back at him. "Wheres Tenten weren't you two training together?"

"We saw the fight and i sent her to the village to get some others." Neji said while activating his byakugan.

"We wished to do quietly...yeah... we didn't expect more of you to show up...yeah." Deidara said.

"Come on Deidara there will be other chances." Sasori said as they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Wheres Sakura." Gaara asked coldly.

"Shes up in that tree." Neji said pointing about to head back towards the village.

"wait we have mission papers for you. Sakura has them." Gaara said while getting Sakura and carrying her bridal style back down to the forest floor. Neji sighed, **_damn i just got back from a mission to, this Hokage is gonna be the end of me._**

"I can walk Gaara." Sakura said while she was struggling against Gaara grip. He stopped on another branch and set her down.

"Fine go ahead and get down by yourself." Gaara said. Sakura began to walk but she didn't realize how much toll the explosion had caused her. Her feet immediately fell out from underneath her and she found herself plummeting to the forest floor at a very fast rate.**_ Damn my stubbornness now I'm going to die._** Sakura thought as she fell towards the ground. Again waiting for the impact, but it never came, she soon found herself wrapped in sand and being gently lowered to the ground. She looked up and saw Gaara smirking at her.

"I hate you and your cockiness." Sakura yelled back up at him in a joking voice.

"Yeah well its me and my cockiness that always saves your life." Gaara said while slightly smiling but only for a second, but Sakura saw it. When she got back down to the ground she used chakra to feel all of her torn muscles and fix herself up as good as new. When she was done Neji walked up to her and asked her about the mission.

"Oh yeah thats right Tsunade-Sensei wants us to leave Konoha for a while in hopes of the Akatsuki following us." Sakura said as she handed the mission papers over to him.

"Yeah you guys probably would be killed if Tsunade didn't send me with you all." Neji said with a cocky smirk on his face. Sakura was just about to hit him when someone else hit him across the head from behind. Neji turned around to see Tenten.

"Oh what was that for?" Neji asked while rubbing his sore spot.

"because you have a big ego and i need to make it smaller." Tenten said while smiling. Neji was mumbling something about woman being so annoying and about shikamaru being right about them being troublesome when Sakura interrupted him.

"Tenten where is the others you were supposed to bring." Sakura asked.

"Oh there coming, where are the Akatsuki?" Tenten asked

"They left when they heard that more of the Konoha nin were coming." They heard Gaara say and everyone looked towards him.

"Oh hey Gaara-sama i didn't even see you there." Tenten said smiling

"Why does everyone keep on calling me sama?" Gaara asked while rolling his eyes.

"Think about it panda-kun, you are Kazekage." Sakura said

"What did you just call me?" Gaara asked slightly annoyed at being called a panda

"Panda-kun, its just a sweet cute name and you remind me of a panda. You can look all sweet and cuddly, but piss you off and your like on kill mode." Sakura said with a sweet smile. Neji just laughed.

"Wait Gaara if your Kazekage, how is it that your allowed to just leave and help Konoha, done you have like duties and such.

"Yeah but Kankuro usually takes care of it, and believe me the council doesn't mind me leaving the village for months at a time." Gaara said in his usual cold voice. It got silent until they heard the loud mouthed blond ninja barge into the scene.

"Where are they, where are the Akatsuki members who are trying to take Sakura-chan away. I will Hokage one day and i will protect everyone close to me!." Naruto yelled while jumping down in front of everyone.

"They already left baka." Sakura said while hitting him across the head. " Your late!."

"Yeah sorry, but i really had to finish my ramen. I would have ate another quick bowl if Hinata hadn't made me come." Naruto said laughing until Sakura hit him across the head again.

"Sakura why don't you give Hinata, Naruto, and Tenten there mission papers." Gaara said, even though he was enjoying the sight of Sakura beating up Naruto.

"Oh yeah here you guys go, I'm pretty sure everything is explained in there." Sakura said while handing them their mission papers.

"Well what are we waiting for lets get going.!" Naruto yelled after reading the mission paper. "hey Akatsuki, you want Gaara and i so bad well come and get us." Naruto yelled out into the woods, causing Sakura to hit him once again.

"Baka!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry it took so long to put this chapter up but my computer was down for a while and when i got it fixed i had an idea so i had made a quick one shot the other day. Its a SakuXGaa called remember me if you get a chance be sure to read it and review! But anyways what did everyone think of this chapter? Comments are always welcome!**

**-Fuzzie**


	4. Here we come Suna

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Gaara had saved her before Sakura had given up hope and joined the Akatsuki? Would Akira and Taku still be born, and what about Kisho? A what if story from the blooming of the cherry blossom.**

**Chapter 4: Here we Come Suna**

* * *

The group went off with Gaara leading the way.

"So are we going anywhere in particular?" Tenten asked Neji.

"Not sure I'm just following Gaara for the most part." Neji replied

"We are going to Suna, stay there for a little bit, then heading off to another hidden village." Gaara said in an emotionless voice.

They were running for about an hour when Gaara heard Hinata and Sakura whispering. The only words he could make out were "really...Gaara?...Yeah me to...you ask him..." He then stopped which caused everyone to stop and look at him.

"Got something to say Haruno." Gaara said in an icy voice

"well...you see... well." Sakura mumbled out her face red with embarrassment that he had singled her out.

"Complete sentences." Gaara said while turning away from her

"You know its polite to look at someone when they are talking." Sakura yelled getting annoyed at his attitude. Everyone looked from Sakura back to Gaara and kept on doing this as the argument continued.

"Maybe if you learned how to talk then i wouldn't feel the need to turn away."

"Well maybe if you weren't so oblivious to everyone except yourself you would see that everyone is dead tired." Sakura yelled.

"Everyone seems fine to me." Gaara yelled back. Sakura looked at everyone and then yelled back at Gaara.

"How can you say that they look fine, everyone is panting! A normal nin at least stops once to rest on a trip from Konoha to Suna." Sakura yelled

"A normal nin or a certain pampered weak pink haired kunoichi?" Gaara said. Sakura had finally had all she could take of Gaara.**_ God he is so insufferable, one minute hes nice and sweet then next hes an asshole._** Sakura looked down at her feet as Gaara turned away from her. She saw a medium sized rock, she bent down to pick it up and as she surged chakra threw her arms she threw it at Gaara's head. Sakura didn't even wait to see if the rock hit him or not she took off in another direction yelling that she would meet them in Suna later. The rock would have hit Gaara had it not been for his sand automatically defending him. Gaara turned around and was about to yell at her and call her childish when he heard her yell and take off in another direction.

"God damn it!" Gaara yelled and looked at the rest of the group. "Head on to Suna, Sakura and i will meet you there."

"Hai." They all said simultaneously. Gaara then took off in the direction she went and followed her chakra trail. He finally found her sitting by a lake on rock and it sounded like she was crying. **_I don't want to deal with this, why do i even care that i caused this girl pain. _**Gaara came up behind her and was about to put his hand on her back when she threw a kunai at him which is sand blocked.

"Go away!" Sakura yelled she tried to look away so he wouldn't see her crying.

"Sakura...I" He began before Sakura cut him off

"don't you dare say your sorry, because Ive figured it all out. I know how guys like you work. Your all sweet and nice when your alone with girls like me, but when you get around other people like the other team mates you turn into your old cold self." Sakura yelled while walking away.

"Sakura i don't know what to think anymore, i don't know what it is I'm feeling, i don't know why i care about you, why are you doing this to me." Gaara yelled at her and was gone in a vortex of sand. **_Typical Gaara thing to do, ask a question and just leave._**

Sakura decided to take this time to relax and think everything over in the lake. Maybe a nice bath would do her good. She stripped from all her clothes and got into the water and went under the water to wet her hair and when she came back up she saw the bottoms of an Akatsuki cloak. She followed the cloak up to see who's it was and came face to face with non other than Itachi Uchiha.

"Now whats a little kunoichi doing in a lake all alone with no clothes on. You never know when Akatsuki could be lurking around." Itachi said with a smirk. Sakura immediately became a bit scared, she knew she couldn't fight him with out her clothes on and all her weapons were with her clothes. She started to back away to make some distance between them, but he just stepped closer and closed off the space that separated them.

"Get away from me!" Sakura yelled and tried to swim away when she felt him grab her ankle and pull her back. His hand went from her ankle and drifted up her left across her thigh and then on her waist. Sakura again tried to jerk away, but he was to quick. He soon had hold of her wrist and pulled her out of the water. Sakura screamed and tried to use one of her hands to cover herself up.

After Gaara had left he went off to a near by area to set up some type of camp, he figured she just needed some time alone. _**Ill just go back and get her later, hopefully she will still be in the same spot, then again pink in a forest isn't that hard to miss.**_He was trying to start a fire when he heard an all to familiar scream coming from the place where he had left Sakura. He immediately got up and in a vortex of sand appeared at the lake again. He saw Sakura being held by the elder Uchiha. She was desperately trying to break his grasp on her and at the same time trying to conceal herself.

"Let her go right now Uchiha." Gaara yelled

"Good i figured you would be lurking around somewhere, i was wondering when you would show, i was afraid i wouldn't get to have any entertainment tonight." Itachi said

"Gaara hel-" Sakura began but was cut off when Itachi put his hand over her mouth. He then used chakra to bind her body together and tie her up. Itachi then thew her aside into the lake, she just sunk into the lake.

"Hmm, I guess cherry blossoms don't float. Now what are you going to do Kazekage-sama. Save the girl and risk me attacking you and killing you or fight me now and let her die. Oh yeah and before i forget to tell you." Itachi said as he pulled out a bloody sand head band. " I payed a little visit to Suna while you were away." He then threw the bloody sand head band, that Gaara recognized as Temari's.

"Ill kill you." Gaara yelled

"I guess the girl doesn't matter, shes probably on her last breath by now." Itachi said. Gaara didn't know what to do. He knew he couldn't let Sakura drown so he dove into the water after her. He saw Itachi coming towards him above the water about to strike. He couldn't do anything he couldn't move out of the way fast enough soon Itachi threw a kunai that hit him in the back of the head.

"Foolish boy, either way you were both going to do tonight." Itachi said with a small laugh.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that." A voice said behind Itachi. He looked behind him and cursed when he saw Gaara holding an unconscious Sakura. He looked to where he thought the original Gaara was and it poofed away. Gaara set Sakura down on the shore bank and sent sand towards Itachi. Itachi looked into Gaara's eyes and saw blood lust in his eyes.

"You killed my sister, you tried to kill me and worst of all you tried to kill the woman i love, big mistake. I will kill you now Uchiha." Gaara yelled. Before the sand could even reach Itachi, he was already gone in a poof. Gaara checked the area for his chakra presence and noticed that it was starting to diminish, which probably meant that he was making distance between them. **_Smart move Uchiha, but your only putting off the inevitable, i will kill you._**

"Gaara, is what you said true." Sakura whispered. Gaara looked at Sakura and was surprised to see her awake. _**I guess she was awake when I was yelling at Uchiha.** _

Gaara stayed quiet, he didn't know how to answer her, he wanted to just run over to her and say he loved her and kiss her. He was afraid though, of how she would respond, of how this would change their relationship, he was a monster after all.

"Come on Sakura lets go get you your clothes back on." Gaara said while picking her up bridal style. He carried her over to where she had taken off her clothes. He set her down and turned around. Sakura tried her hardest to get dressed she eventually got her underwear and bra back on but was completely out of energy after doing so.

"Gaara..." Sakura said sheepishly sounds uncanningly like Hinata.

"Yes." Gaara said as he turned around, but immediately turned back around when he saw that she wasn't completely dressed yet.

"Could you help me i cant finish getting dressed." Sakura mumbled. Gaara's eyes widened a bit and he turned around and tried his hardest not to look at her. He sat her up and grabbed her red dress and pulled that over her head. He reached for her blue shorts and was a bit unsure of how to do this but with a bit of Sakura's help she was eventually completely dressed.

"Thanks Panda-Kun" Sakura said as Gaara picked her up. She eventually fell asleep in his arms.

When Sakura awoke again she felt something hard against her side. She looked up and saw Gaara carrying her, he was still running though threw sand and not the forest anymore.**_ I guess we are really close to Suna._**

"Morning sleepyhead." Gaara said while looking down at her still running. Sakura stretched almost causing Gaara to drop her. He soon stopped and she used her chakra to restore all her energy. She stood up, and was soon as good as before.

"You ready to keep going were almost there." Gaara said

"Yeah, um thanks for um last night and everything." Sakura managed to get out as they ran.

"No problem, you wanna know something i thought was funny." Gaara asked

"Um sure." Sakura was surprised that Gaara was being so nice and actually seemed like he was gonna joke with her.

"That such a little cherry blossom, can snore very loud." Gaara said while narrowly missing a hit that Sakura sent at him.

"I don't not snore." Sakura yelled at him and laughing.

"Oh believe me you do, I would know i carried you while you were sleeping the whole time. So i heard you the whole time." Gaara said and Sakura tried to strike him again. This time Gaara stopped and grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. They were inches away from each others faces. Sakura was blushing like crazy and in one swift movement Gaara lips were on top of hers. Sakura seemed to forget about everything that was happening in her life with that one kiss. He licked her bottom lip asking for access to her mouth, she opened her mouth in response as their tongues fought a battle for dominance. Eventually they pulled apart needing air.

"What was that for." Sakura asked while touching her lips.

"Because i can." Gaara said smirking at her. They continued running through the sand. When Sakura finally spoke again.

"Why are you acting so different suddenly?" Sakura asked. "Not that I mind or anything."

"What can i say maybe you bring out the niceness that no one new existed in me." Gaara said while still looking forward. As they kept on running they eventually saw the gates of Suna come into view. Sakura then remembered what Gaara said about Itachi killing his sister. **_I wonder if anyone else is dead i hope not, Gaara shouldn't have to feel more pain. _**As they entered the gates, Sakura looked at Gaara. He showed no emotion on his face. She looked at the town and no one was there.

"Where is everyone." was all Sakura could ask.

* * *

**A/N: I got no reviews last chapter but i except that as my punishment for not updating in such a long time. Happy Thanksgiving everyone. Tomorrows Black Friday anyone else going shopping? Yay for long lines and fights over cheap clothing XD. Anyways read and review please!**

**-Fuzzie**


	5. Make Me Smile, Make Me Cry

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Gaara had saved her before Sakura had given up hope and joined the Akatsuki? Would Akira and Taku still be born, and what about Kisho? A what if story from the blooming of the cherry blossom.**

**Some Special Words From Kisa Uchiha-**I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO ALL THE FANS OF THIS STORY AND I WANT YOU GUYS TO REVIEW . SAY WOOT WOOT IF YOU PROMISE TO .

KISA UCHIHA I MARRIED SASUKE

* * *

**Chapter 5: Make Me Smile Make Me Cry**

As they entered the gates, Sakura looked at Gaara. He showed no emotion on his face. She looked at the town and no one was there.

"Where is everyone." was all Sakura could ask.

**"**I'm not sure but keep close to me anyway just in case." Gaara said while putting an arm protectively around her waist. Sakura blushed at this simple gesture of affection.

They walked in silence the only thing heard was the occasional clicking of their sandle's. Gaara was beginning to worry even more.**_Damn it where is everyone, I'm the Kazekage i should have been here to protect everyone. _**Gaara thought already fearing the worst. Gaara almost began to give up all hope when they heard a familiar voice.

"Oi Gaara! Over here." Gaara looked over in the direction of the voice and was relieved to see Temari standing there waving her hands.

"Where is everyone why is is everything so quiet." Gaara questioned immediately.

"Everyone was ordered to stay put and quiet in their houses while Kankuro and i fought with Itachi Uchiha. We told them they weren't aloud to come out until we were positive that it was safe. I'm still not sure if hes or any other Akatsuki members are lurking around." Temari said.

" Oh i see, DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS!" Gaara yelled at here while throwing her bloody headband at her. Sakura looked at Gaara and then at Temari's shocked face.

"Panda-kun, calm down be happy that shes safe, along with everyone else." Sakura said in small timid voice

"Yeah he took that from me, i got a small gash across my neck, but nothing vital. So its panda-kun between you two now and you even have your hand around her waist. How Cute!" Temari said while jumping up and down hugging Sakura and Gaara. "My little brother is finally growing up after all these years. So are you two dating or what is it between you two."

"No no were not dating." Sakura said pulling away from Gaara's grasp. " Hes just my bodyguard being overprotective and all you know how it is." Sakura said blushing.

"Haha ok sure whatever. Well come on Naruto and some other Konoha nin are here and they are worried about you two." Temari said while dragging them to the Kazekage tower.

As they entered Gaara's office Sakura was ambushed by a loud blond shinobi.

"Sakura-chan, you got back safely!" Naruto yelled while squeezing her.

"Naruto...Let go...I cant breath." Sakura said gasping for air. After Naruto didn't let go for a couple minutes Sakura gathered chakra into her fist and punched him sending him though the wall.

"You know your gonna end up paying for that wall." Gaara said with a small smile.

"No Naruto will, its his fault that its broken anyway." Sakura said causing Gaara to chuckle a little. Everyone looked at them like they had grown and extra head. Was this the pair that they left in the woods, and did Gaara just laugh?

As night fall came they were all taken to rooms that they would be staying in for their couple of days in Suna while everything got straightened out. Hinata, Tenten, and Sakura were all sharing a rather large room with three nicely sized beds. Naruto and Neji were sharing a slightly smaller room but they had comfy beds non the less.

The girls has just laid their heads down and were about to fall asleep when they heard a small rock hit their glass window. At first they all ignored it, but who ever was throwing the rock was certainly getting on Sakura nerve.

"Tenten, Hinata, one of your boyfriends is trying to get your attention, go tell them to go be romantic during normal hours." Sakura said in a slightly harsh voice.

"I doubt its Neji he doesn't seem like the type, but Naruto does. Its probably for you Hinata." Tenten said while turning away from the girls. Hinata wasn't the type to argue so she went over to the window and opened it and smiled. She poked her head back in the window and turned towards the girls.

"Nope its not for me." Hinata said while walking towards her bed.

"Ok maybe I'm wrong maybe Neji can be a romantic guy." Tenten said as she crawled out of bed towards the window. She poked her head out and laughed.

"Not for me either." Tenten said as she walked back towards her bed. Sakura sighed tired of this game that the girls were playing.

"Well its not going to be for me!" Sakura yelled. Neither of the girls said anything or made any moves they just smiled and looked at her. "I guess I'm going to have to be the one to yell at this person and tell him he has the wrong window. Sakura crawled out of preparing her speech in her mind. Oh was this person gonna pay, she had just gotten comfortable in bed.

"Look buddy you have the wrong-" Sakura began yelling when she saw Gaara standing out there with a smirk on his face. Sakura looked at Hinata and Tenten they just giggled at her. Gaara then sent sand up to her and told her to step onto the sand. She looked back at the girls one more time.

"Ill be back later." She told them as she stepped onto the sand.

"Don't do anything i wouldn't do." Tenten yelled from her bed causing Sakura to blush.

When Sakura reached the ground she began to question Gaara.

"What is it that you wanted that you had to wake all the girls up?" Sakura said with a small smile.

"Maybe i missed you a little bit." Gaara said as he pulled her close to him. He then placed a small kiss on her lips a brief one their lips barely even touched.

"You call that a kiss." Sakura said with a smirk plastered on her face.

"No i call this is kiss." Gaara said as he once again kissed her, but this time with much more passion. Sakura let out a small moan into his mouth when he bit down on her lip lightly. They eventually pulled away. "Was that any better." Gaara asked.

"Just a bit better." Sakura said. "So did you just miss me or what." Sakura questioned thinking it was a bit weird that he pulled her out of bed because he missed her. Romantic yes but also a bit weird.

"Well i missed you and i wanted to show you something." Gaara said and in a matter of seconds a vortex of sand appeared around them and they reappeared in a small garden filled with many different beautiful flowers.

"Oh panda-kun, this is so wonderful." Sakura said while running off to go look at different flowers, but not before she gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek.

They sat in the grass for what seemed like hours. Eventually Sakura fell asleep while sitting on Gaara lap. He picked her up and carried her back to the room that she was staying in. He crept in quietly as to not disturb the other girls, but right when he left Tenten and Hinata sat up and began to wake Sakura up and bug her about what happened.

"So what happened. Give us details girl." Tenten said after fully waking up Sakura. At first she was slightly agitated that she was awaken, but immediately felt better after thinking about her night.

"It was romantic, he took me to a beautiful garden with lots of different flowers." Sakura said with a gleam in her eye.

"Aww." Hinata said also imagining what it must have been like.

"We were sitting there and he actually opened up to me for once he talked to me and he kept on whispering romantic nothings into my ear." Sakura said

"You sure picked a good one, i wish Neji would do that to me." Tenten said.

"Well i guess we should get to bed who knows what time they are gonna try and wake us up tomorrow." Sakura said and the other two girls agreed.

The next morning came to soon for any of the girls liking. They were awaken by Naruto knocking quickly and opening the door

"Wake up sleepyheads!" Naruto yelled. Causing Hinata jump in fear. She was defiantly not expecting Naruto to come in.

"Morning Hinata, i-"He began but then realized what Hinata was wearing. He blushed immediately making Hinata remember that she had gotten hot during the night and had taken off her shirt and was only in her bra. She screamed and quickly covered herself up. The other girls were yelling at Naruto telling him to get out. When Neji came up wondering about all the commotion.

"Whats going on." Neji said in his usual cold voice.

"This baka came in and saw Hinata without a shirt on!" Tenten yelled while pointing a finger at him.

"You what!" Neji yelled

"Now calm down Neji, it was an accident i didn't mean to." Naruto began but was soon being chased around the room with Neji trying to kill him.

"Would you two leave so we can get dressed." Sakura yelled causing everyone to jump in surprise. Naruto and Neji, then slinked out out the room mumbling something about scary woman.

After the girls were finished getting dressed they all went to meet up with the guys to get breakfast. When they found them they were already sitting around the table. Gaara was reading the paper, Neji was glaring at Naruto, and Naruto was complaining about their not being any ramen stands.

"Morning panda-kun." Sakura said as she kissed him on cheek

"Hn" Was all he said in reply. Oh how Sakura hated when he replied like that it was so rude.

"Did you want some coffee panda-kun." Sakura asked. He just set down his paper and sent her the usual Gaara glare that he sent people when he was annoyed. Sakura immediately looked down at the table. He just sighed and pushed out his chair. Sakura was expecting him to come up behind her hug her and say he was sorry, but it never came. He just walked right past her and out the door. Everyone was silent and looked at Sakura as she stared at the door with a glare that looked like she wanted to burn that door down. Sakura frustrated went back to her room and locked the door. She heard a knock on her door.

"Hey Sakura its me Tenten, can i come in?" Tenten asked in quiet voice. Sakura reluctantly got up and unlocked the door.

"I don't know whats wrong with him one moment hes Mr. Romantic, the next hes glaring and ignoring me. What is he bipolar or something. Did i say something that upset him, alls i said was good morning and asked if he wanted coffee. Well if he wants to play the game like this then fine." Sakura said with a hint of revenge flickering in her eyes.

"Sakura you know revenge isn't the way to fix this problem. Maybe just try talking to him." Tenten said trying to offer suggestions.

"I try talking to him and he acts like that, I'm sorry Tenten, but i think i need to do this my way." Sakura said. Tenten just nodded understandably.

Later that day everyone was sitting in the kazekage's office talking about what they were gonna do. Sakura really wasn't paying attention to them but she caught bits and pieces of the conversation. It wasn't until she heard Gaara say her name that she was brought back to reality.

"huh, what sorry." Sakura said blushing.

"Would you please pay attention." Gaara said trying his hardest not to yell at her again.

"Sorry Kazekage-sama." Sakura said knowing that he hated being called them. She saw him cringe a bit when those words left her lips.

"Call me Gaara." He said looking at her. -**_Sigh- shes mad about this morning, so were back to calling me the Kazekage instead of Gaara or even panda._**

"Oh ok sure whatever, Kazekage-sama." Sakura said looking out the bay window behind him. Gaara just ignored her the rest of the meeting. Everyone could feel the tensity building up between them, but no one dared say anything.

After the meeting was finally over they were walking back to the place where they were staying when a guy made a cat call at Sakura. Normally Sakura would have flipped him off and called him a pervert, but today she felt like doing something different to see Gaara reaction. She gave him a flirty wave back. Shes knew Gaara saw her and she knew he was watching at the guy came over to her. He was flirting with her like crazy and Sakura was flirting back. Sakura could feel and see the sand starting to swish around her violently, she smiled knowing that her plan was working. After exchanged names and other information, they were on their way again.

Once they reached the place they were staying Sakura was about to go into her room and sit and think for a while, when Gaara pulled her aside. He pulled her into another room where they could be alone.

"What the hell was that all about back there." Gaara yelled

"I don't know what your talking about Kazekage-sama." Sakura said trying to get around him to leave.

"You know very well what I'm talking about Haruno, you were flirting with that guy." After he said that he saw a bit of hurt in her eyes when he called her by her last name.

"Well you made it perfectly clear this morning that we have nothing going on and last night meant nothing." Sakura yelled

"Oh would you stop being so dramatic about everything for once." Gaara yelled back. Once he said that he immediately regret it, she opened her eyes in shock and they seemed to glaze over.

"Your right, I'm just being over dramatic." Sakura said while pushing him away and walking back to her room and slamming the door shut and locking it. Once she got into the room she wanted to run to her bed and cry but she was shocked to see Neji and Tenten making out on Tenten's bed.

"Oh I'm so sorry i should have knocked." Sakura said looking at the door she was about to leave when she heard Gaara on the other end banging on the door yelling at her to open the door. She pulled her hand back from the door, but then looked over at Neji and Tenten and started crying.

"Im sorry." She said to them again.

"Its ok Sakura, we were just leaving anyway." Tenten said and they headed towards the door.

"Thanks Tenten, please don't let him in. Ill let him in on my own time." Sakura said still crying.

Gaara hearing the door unlock was surprised to see Tenten and Neji come out and not Sakura. He was just about to push past them to get in when Neji grabbed Gaara by his collar.

"I don't know what your doing to this girl to cause her so much pain, but you better cut it out." Neji said, he was always protective of the ones he cared about. He then jerked away in pain as Gaara said was starting to squeeze his arm.

"You don't know what your talking about Hyuuga, i suggest you stay out of this if you wish to live." Gaara said in his normal icy voice. The couple soon left. Gaara then went to open the door but found that Sakura has relocked it.

"Open the damn door before i break it down myself." Gaara yelled from the other end

"Go away, i don't wanna be to dramatic around you." Sakura yelled back

"You see this is what I'm talking about Sakura, when you act like this, you take everything like it was the end of the world." Gaara yelled through the door causing Sakura to cry harder.

"Gaara! What the hell is your problem." He was surprised to see the usual timid quiet Hinata behind him with her hands on her hips.

"Cant you see your only hurting her worse. Last night Sakura was so happy this morning she was so happy, and you Mr. I don't want to show my feelings had to bring her down. And now your making her feel worse." Hinata yelled. Gaara didn't know what to do he couldn't attack this girl, he wouldn't sink so low as to do that.

"Hinata I-" Gaara began but she cut him off.

"I don't want to hear anything from that no good mouth of yours. Every time you open it seems like something foul comes out. Now your going to go apologize to Sakura right now and learn to treat her right or so help me god." Hinata yelled as she took the key from above the door and unlocked the door and shoved him in. Gaara felt pretty dumb, he didn't know there was a key there the whole time. Hinata just stood in the door way with tapping her foot and with her hands on her hips.

"Sakura I-" Gaara began but then stopped and looked back at Hinata she just glared at him and he continued. "You know I'm no good with words, but i want you to know that i love you and that I'm sorry. I'm being a jerk to you and insensitive to you, even though you have done nothing wrong." Gaara stopped talking and walked in front of her and grabbed her hands. "please forgive me for being well for being me. It took Hinata for me to realize it but i realized that its not you who needs to change its me." Gaara finished off looking Sakura in the eyes. She hugged him, and apologized for freaking out the way she did. She then looked at Hinata and smiled at her and couldn't help but laugh. Gaara looked down at her and asked her why she was laughing.

"Of all the people to come and set you straight in you place it was quiet timid Hinata." Sakura said as Hinata blushed and was gonna walk away only to see Naruto, Neji, and Tenten standing behind her.

"Wow i never knew you had that kind of sternness in you." Tenten said while patting her on the back. Neji just walked away saying woman.

"Don't forget you two were heading off tomorrow morning. I have a feeling you two wont be leaving this room anytime soon. They always said that make up sex was the best kind." Naruto said over his shoulder while narrowly dodging a kunai that Sakura threw at him.

* * *

**A/N: So i have this done but Fanfiction wont let me log in so I'm sorry. But I'm going respond to everyone who has reviewed me to pass time.**

**-Fuzzie**

**KISA Uchiha- Ok so your first because you have been reviewing since my first fanfic! Ok so sorry for the whole cherry blossom thinger i don't think i did it at all in this chapter O.O anyways thanks for being a loyal reviewer and supporting my fanfictions**

**S.T. Nickolian- I'm pretty sure your a reviewer from my first fic to and you've been a good reviewer until i had to stop for a while i hope if your not reading my fic anymore... that you start up again. Thanks for the loyal reviewing**

**o0Dreamer0o- Your also a traveler from my last fanfic! But i fear i have lost you two i haven't seen you review but people are still reading so as long as your reading my fic I'm happy no need to review... but it is always much loved!**

**SpeedDemon315- I'm pretty sure you didn't read my first one well review it but please forgive me if you did i have horrible memory. But thanks for the positive feed back on Sandy Blossom I hope your still reading!**

**Shadow-Ninja-Fay- I hope i didn't make you cry after not updating for a while if i did I'm truly sorry! Hope your still reading my fic and thanks for the positive feedback!**

**Ty Lee's Twin- You were my first reviewer for this story so that makes me happy i hope your still reading! I hope you enjoy the rest of my fic!**

**Harvest Moon Lover- Happy Belated Thanksgiving To you to. Ill try to update soon, but i don't know how many chapters this story is gonna but it would probably be finished soon depending on how long i want to make it if that makes sense. Thanks for the positive feed back!**

**MINI CONTEST ALERT!!!!!!!!**

**Yay for mini contests! The 20th Reviewer to this story i will write a one-shot of any couple they would like or one shot of really anything Naruto related any genre. Please don't cheat by reviewing numerous times in a row. I don't know if thats possible but I'm pretty sure it is. XD Well have fun everyone i hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**


	6. Earth Country

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Gaara had saved her before Sakura had given up hope and joined the Akatsuki? Would Akira and Taku still be born, and what about Kisho? A what if story from the blooming of the cherry blossom.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Grass Country**

"Ahhhh" BAM. Was heard all through the house the next morning. Sakura immediately awoke at the sound of the scream.

"Hinata" Sakura said from the bed that Gaara and her were laying in.

"Whats going on i heard someone scream." Naruto said and then he saw Hinata laying on the floor. Then he looked over to the other side of the room and saw Gaara and Sakura laying in bed together, and they appeared to be undressed.

"Hahahaha" Naruto said pointing at them. " I didn't think you guys would seriously listen to that comment i mentioned the other day"

Hinata began to stir at the sound of Naruto's loud voice. Right when she moved Naruto looked down at her and smiled

"I take it when Neji sent you to wake them up that you saw this, screamed, and then fainted." Naruto said with a small smile as he lifted her up onto her feet.

"I'm sorry Sakura, Gaara. I should have knocked." Hinata stuttered out looking at the floor.

"Would you two please leave." Gaara said in his usual cold voice. Naruto wrapped an arm around Hinata's waist and led her out of the room

"Were leaving Gaara, but breakfast is getting cold so you might not want to do anything right now and come down and eat." Naruto said on his way out over his shoulder.

"Naruto you baka." Sakura yelled and was about to go hit him when Gaara pulled her back down.

"Sakura i suggest you stay under the covers until they leave." Sakura looked at Gaara when he said this and blushed remembering that she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Thanks Gaara-kun" Sakura said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. As soon as Hinata and Naruto left the room, Gaara was already on top of Sakura kissing her. Sakura gave him on small kiss, before moving out of his grasps.

"Come on Gaara you heard them its time for breakfast." Sakura said while getting up and getting dressed. Gaara just sighed and did the same.

When they came down stairs everyone looked at them except Hinata who was looking at the floor trying to avoid eye contact. Tenten had the biggest smirk on her face.

"I take it Naruto spread the word as soon as he came downstairs." Sakura said while hitting him across the head.

"Yepp and you know what that means, Sakura. Were going to have a girls day out you me and Hinata and your gonna have to tell us everything." Tenten said with a small smile before turning back to her meal.

"Are you guys forgetting that were leaving Suna today, We cant afford an Akatsuki attack here." Gaara said

"Oh yeah i did forget about that." Tenten said starting to think. " Well i guess you will just have to tell me and Hinata along the way." Tenten said making Sakura blush.

"Is this something that i have a choice in." Sakura said with a small sigh.

"Nope." was all that Tenten said.

Soon they were already off. They were running through the deserts Gaara and the guys in the front, because thats were the girls, well more Tenten pushed them away so they could talk.

"So Sakura spill, what was it like." Tenten said trying to get details out of Sakura.

"Well there isn't much to say about it." Sakura said she didn't really want to talk about this it was personal to her.

"Oh come on Sakura. Tell us you are the first out of us to lose your virginity." Tenten said, but then they heard a small cough and Hinata started trying to walk away and go to the guys.

"Hinata, no you didn't... when?...With who?." Sakura said. Hinata just blushed and looked down at the round.

"Well on Naruto-kun's and mine one year anniversary." Hinata said

"YOU HAD SEX WITH NARUTO !" Sakura yelled causing Gaara and Neji to look back at them. Neji looked at Hinata who was blushing looking at the ground and then looked at Naruto who was whistling avoiding eye contact with Neji.

"YOU TOOK AWAY MY COUSINS INNOCENSE!" Neji yelled while trying to beat the crap out of him. Naruto just ran away trying to avoid hit from Neji. Gaara normally would have stepped in and stopped the fighting, but he found it way to funny. Sakura went up to Neji and grabbed him by the shoulder causing him to stop chasing Naruto.

"What is wrong with you why don't you prove your undying love to Tenten already." Sakura said causing Tenten to yell at Sakura and Neji to blush.

"Ha Neji's not man enough to take Tenten." Naruto said from a good distance away.

"Naruto shut up you baka or ill seriously hurt you." Sakura yelled.

"Well isn't this just a pleasant conversation." Gaara said finally stepping into the conversation. "i suggest we pick a new one though, one that doesn't cause Naruto to be pounded to a pulp by everyone." Gaara said grabbing Sakura by her waist and pulling her to his side.

"Wow Gaara you seem to be in an unusually good mood this morning." Neji said noticing how different he was acting.

"You would be to if you slept with you girlfriend last night. But you not because you haven't slept with Tenten yet!" Naruto said yelling from an either further distance than before. By this time Neji was ready to kill Naruto and his little comments. He was about to go hurt him when Tenten sensed him getting more frustrated. He came up behind him and put her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear so that no one else could here.

"Don't worry Neji-kun, we will fix our little problem next time we are alone in the next village." Tenten said with a wink.

"So were are we heading off to now?" Sakura asked to no one in particular.

"Were going to earth country staying there for a while then we are going to grass country. They are relatively small so as long as we keep a low profile we should be able to keep distance between us and the Akatsuki." Gaara said still looking forward.

"Wouldn't it be smarter to go to a non shinobi country? I mean the Akatsuki are gonna expect us to go to shinobi countries." Neji said

"Well if we went to some poor non-shinobi country say land of waves then we wouldn't have any back up of shinobi help." Gaara said making Neji feel rather dumb.

As they reached the border of Earth country they all showed their papers and entered looking for an inn. Sakura and the rest of the girls started getting more and more pissed because everyone they went to was either closed or didn't have any rooms left and they were tired. Eventually the guys were carrying them on there backs because they didn't feel like walking any more. Soon they came up to a shabby looking inn. They had only one room left so they took it.

When they got to the room they were arguing over who should get the bed.

"I think Hinata and I should get it, we deserve it. Gaara i saved your life, and Neji i knocked some sense into you and made you less jerkish." Naruto said while sitting down on the bed.

"Like hell you deserve it, Gaara and i do. Hes the Kazekage after all and could probably kill all of you." Sakura said while hitting Naruto across the head.

"How about all the girls sleep on the bed and all the guys get comfy on the floor." Neji said knowing that the guys weren't about to fight with their girlfriends about having to sleep on the floor.

Everyone agreed and the girls laid down on the bed. Sakura on the one edge, Tenten in the middle, and Hinata on the other end. They turned off the lights to get some sleep about an hour after everyone was asleep Sakura and Hinata found out the hard way that Tenten moved in her sleep. First Tenten flopped onto her side and pushed Hinata off the bed. Hinata was a deep sleeper and only stirred a bit but got comfy again on the floor. After Tenten took over the middle and Hinata's now empty side of the bed she rolled over and swiftly pushed Sakura off the bed. Sakura immediately awoke after feeling Tenten push her. She stood up and watched Tenten for a few minutes. She watched her lay on her side and in the middle then roll back over to Hinata's side. Eventually she ended up in the middle of the bed sprawled across the whole bed.

Sakura sighed and walked over to wear Gaara was sleeping. He was sitting against the wall with his eyes closed. She went over to him, sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. Gaara immediately feeling someone on his shoulder awoke and was about to send the sand to get this person away from him when he realized it was just Sakura.

"Sorry if i woke you i didn't mean to, its just that Tenten moves in her sleep and pushed both Hinata and I off the bed." Sakura whispered as to not wake up the rest of their group.

"Its ok i just wasn't expecting you." Gaara said while wrapping his arm around her. Eventually Sakura's head fell while she was sleeping. Her head was on his lap and she was hugging him around his waist.

Once morning came everyone was perplexed as to the reason why Hinata was on floor and Sakura was sleeping on Gaara.

"If you two were just gonna do that you should have just given the bed to Tenten and i." Neji said.

"Ok Neji next time you can sleep with her and she can push you off the bed and steal the whole thing to herself." Sakura said as Tenten blushed.

"Sorry girls i should have told you that i move a bit in my sleep sometimes." Tenten said.

"Its ok Tenten i didn't even wake up when you pushed me off. Now come on everyone and lets go out and see if we can find something to eat in the village." Hinata said in her usual quiet voice.

Everyone headed into the town and were getting weird looks from everyone. Gaara and Naruto were used to the looked but it unnerved everyone else. They were sitting down at a small stand and about to order when a loud crash was heard and fog was everywhere.

"Sakura stay close to me." Gaara said as he reached out to where she was sitting and found her gone. "Damn it. Neji, Naruto. Try to feel around for Hinata and Tenten." Gaara yelled at the other two.

"I cant find Hinata." Naruto yelled soon followed by Neji saying that he couldn't find Tenten. Soon the fog cleared and the girls were gone. They looked up in the sky and saw a giant bird.

"I remember that bird, its Deidara's clay, they must be up there." Naruto yelled running off towards the bird.

Up On the Bird

The girls were laying unconscious on the bird as Deidara sent explosive birds down on the boys. Trying to be careful not to kill them but to merely knock them unconscious or atleast inflict some damage to the guys. He soon landed the bird in an open field, waiting for the guys to make their attack.

"Come on out, yeah. Don't you wanna save your little girlfriends, yeah." Deidara taunted. The boys were in the bushes, Naruto was ready to jump out and beat the blonde explosive expert into the ground. But the Gaara and Neji held onto him.

"Think smart Naruto." Neji scolded. " Do you honestly think that he was planning on facing us all by himself this is probably a trap, more Akatsuki members are most likely hiding waiting to attack."

"I don't care ill kill them all, they will not hurt Hinata or the others." Naruto said with his chakra starting to grow around him his K-9's becoming more sharp and his eyes turning into the eyes of the infamous Kyuubi.

"Well i guess you don't want them back, yeah." Deidara said while picking up Sakura and holding a kunai to her unmoving body. It didn't take Gaara two seconds to send sand to knock the kunai out his hand.

"So thats were you guys are hiding." Deidara said while creating more clay explosives and throwing it in there directions. The guys jumped out of the way and into the field. They weren't the only ones who came into view Sasori and Itachi had also come out of hiding.

"We will make this easy. We will let your girls go and not harm them if the one tail and the nine tail will come with us." Itachi said making the guys even more furious.

"How about we kick you asses and take the girls back and don't go with you." Naruto said while running at them.

"Have it your way then." Sasori said then turning to Deidara. " Kill the kunoichis."

Deidara then mixed another clay bomb and tossed it at the girls bodies. Gaara immediately sent sand to put up a shield for the girls and blocked the attack.

Neji was busy fighting with Sasori and Naruto with Itachi. The situation seemed helpless, they were going up against S-class criminals and lets face it they were getting beat. Sasori sent out poisonous needles at Neji, which were coming straight at him, he didn't seem like he would be able to block them with out getting hit and he was almost out of chakra, when a giant gust of wind came sending the needles off course.

"I cant believe you thought you could leave without saying goodbye." A voice Gaara new all to well.

"Temari, Kankuro what are you doing here. Your supposed to be in Suna running things while I'm gone." Gaara said.

"Fine well just leave and let you guys get your asses kicked." Temari said while pretending to turn away. Gaara just sighed at his childish sister.

"Ok if you wanna be useful come over here and wake the girls up. So I can focus all my attention on this guy." Gaara said. Temari immediately went to the girls side to wake them up as Kankuro went to aid Neji in his fight against Sasori.

"If they wake the girls up this will be hopeless, yeah." Deidara yelled in Itachi's direction.

"You think i don't know that." Itachi spat back at him. Itachi said while disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Its just like Itachi to leave when things get bad." Sasori said while also disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Looks like you guys got lucky today, yeah." Deidara said while following his partners actions. Temari had just woken up the girls by dispelling the genjutsu they were in. The guys immediately went to the side and Sakura was the first to speak.

"Some body guard you are. I got abducted!" Sakura said while hitting him playfully behind his head.

"Sorry it took us by surprise i didn't even sense their chakra coming up to us." Gaara said apologetically.

"Oh man i don't feel so great." Sakura said while pushing away from him and ran behind a tree and threw up. The rest of the girls went behind her and held her hair out of her face.

"Are you ok Sakura." Hinata said while patting her back

"Yeah i felt fine a few minutes ago." Sakura said as Gaara came up behind her.

"Come on well take you to see a doctor once we get back to the village." Gaara said helping her up,

"Did you forget I'm a medic nin i can help myself." Sakura said with a small smile. Sakura sent her chakra to her hand and a light green chakra emitted from her hand. After she held it over her stomach for a while a light pink color showed up. Sakura's eyes widened and the girls screamed and jumped up and down. The boys just looked at them like they were crazy

"Sakura your going to be a mother." Tenten said while hugging her. All the color left Sakura's face and she quickly turned to Gaara who as usual showed no emotion. Sakura looked at the floor and started crying,

"I'm sorry Gaara." Sakura whispered as she ran off in another direction.

* * *

**A/N: .well theres chapter six please read and review! Sorry for the wait Fanfiction wasn't letting me upload any new documents.**

**-Fuzzie**


	7. Mystery Girl

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Gaara had saved her before Sakura had given up hope and joined the Akatsuki? Would Akira and Taku still be born, and what about Kisho? A what if story from the blooming of the cherry blossom.**

**A/N: Sorry for Gaara becoming OOC, but its hard to keep him in character while hes falling in love, I'm still trying to keep him somewhat in character.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mystery Girl**

All the color left Sakura's face and she quickly turned to Gaara who as usual showed no emotion. Sakura looked at the floor and started crying,

"I'm sorry Gaara." Sakura whispered as she ran off in another direction. Gaara sighed and took off after her.

"Whats going on i don't get it, why is Sakura upset?" Naruto asked the others.

"Naruto you loser. She probably thinks that Gaara's mad that she got pregnant, or something like that." Tenten said

"Ok well lets go console her!" Naruto said and was about to go set off in a run towards Sakura and Gaara when he felt a little tug of his jacket.

"Don't you think that maybe Gaara and Sakura need to be alone right now." Hinata said quietly

"Yeah Naruto learn to be more sensitive." Temari said while hitting him across the head.

"Come on lets head back to the Inn before Naruto decides to do another stupid thing." Neji said while leading everyone back to the inn.

Back With Gaara and Sakura.

"Sakura hold on." Gaara said and finally caught up with her. "Whats wrong? Why would you apologize for this."

"I saw the look on your face, your not happy that i got pregnant. I'm sorry your probably so mad at me right now." Sakura said while looking down at the ground.

"Sakura i was just shocked and you know how i can get sometimes. Yeah ill admit i don't know if I'm ready to be a dad, but it doesn't matter if i am or not I'm gonna be a dad." Gaara said while pulling her into a hug.

"Are you sure, because i don't-" Sakura began but was stopped when Gaara kissed her.

"You talk to much you know that right." Gaara said and then kissed her again.

As they headed back to the inn they were surprised to see everyone sitting out in the street with all their belongs around them.

"I didn't think we were leaving till tomorrow." Sakura stated while looking up at Gaara.

"We aren't were spending another night here then were setting off, why are you guys all packed up?" Gaara asked the group.

"They told us to leave. Everyone knows about the Akatsuki hunting us down and its bad for business if we stay apparently." Neji said in a cold voice. Gaara sighed. Sakura was fuming, so she went back to the owner of the inn and decided to have a little talk with him. While the others waited outside.

"Hey, how can you kick six people out onto the street like this. None of the other inns have available rooms around here! We are only staying for one more night, What the hell is wrong with you." Sakura yelled at the owner.

"I'm sorry miss, but for the safety of my workers and of our customers we can not have people that are being hunted down by the Akatsuki, staying in out inn." The small plump man said and began to walk away from Sakura.

"Dont you walk away from me! Ive had a shitty day already, First we get attacked by the Akatsuki, and then i find out I'm pregnant, and then you kick us out of the only available town in this god forsaken village! Do you know who that guy out there with the red hair is?" Sakura yelled as she pointed out towards Gaara who was leaning against a poll.

"No. Who is he? Is he your boyfriend?" The inn keeper replied in one of those "Oh what are you gonna do sick your boyfriend on me" voices.

"Well yes, but besides that he is the Kazekage! You cant kick the Kazekage and his pregnant girlfriend out of the only available room." Sakura yelled

"Well send my apologizes to the Kazekage, I'm sure he will understand about protecting people over his needs." The man said while turning away once again. Sakura was fuming at this point.

"Hey Mr." Sakura said making the guy turn around once more and with that she punched him straight in the face sending him threw the wall. The rest of the group who was standing outside saw the man fly threw the wall.

"I was waiting for that to happen." Gaara said.

"Yeah never mess with a pregnant chick." Naruto said while laughing. Sakura stepped outside through the whole that she had made.

"How dare he be such an asshole, i hope that teaches him to not be such a prick next time." Sakura said. " So now what are we going to do?" She asked while turning towards Gaara.

"We already sent a letter to Tsunade telling her about the situation." Neji said

"So i guess we will just have to set up camp somewhere until we get a reply from her." Gaara said while walking off.

The group left the small village and headed off to secluded woodsy area. After they set up camp and everyone set up their tents. It was already dark.

"Wow this day went very fast." Hinata said to Sakura.

"Yeah with everything happening at once its like we haven't really had a chance to just sit down and relax. Well i guess we should get to bed. Night everyone." Sakura said as she walked into her tent for bed.

The next morning Tenten went to go wake Sakura up to ask if she wanted to help with breakfast. She looked in her tent and found it empty _**Hmm i wonder where she went maybe shes in Hinata's tent.** _Tenten then went over to Hinata's tent.

"Hey Hinata is Sakura in there with you, i cant find her." Tenten asked

"No shes not try Temari's tent." Hinata replied. Tenten thanked her and headed off towards Temari's tent.

"Hey sorry to bother you Temari, but i was wondering if you have seen Sakura this morning." Tenten asked.

" No i haven't sorry." Temari replied. She then began to worry. She looked around the campsite and couldn't find her anywhere. **_Oh my god what if the Akatsuki kidnapped her during the night. _**Tenten was really starting to worry, so she went to go get Gaara.

"Gaara, WAKE UP!!!" Tenten yelled to wake him up.

"What is it." He asked, he wasn't exactly the nicest person after he had woken up.

"Sakura's missing, we cant find her anywhere. We checked everywhere we think she might have been kidnapped during-" Tenten stopped what she was saying when a sleepy Sakura popped her head out from under the blanket.

"Don't worry Tenten, I'm right here." Sakura said, and then started to fall back asleep. Tenten blushed and left the couple.

"Did you find Sakura." Temari asked Tenten.

"Yeah i did." Tenten replied

"Ok good, because i was gonna suggest checking Gaara's tent." Temari said with a small smile.

"Yeah thats where i found her, i should have known thats where she would be." Tenten said blushing.

"Oh my god, they were dressed right." Temari said while laughing.

"Yeah don't worry i didn't see anything, they were both fully clothed. Thank god." Tenten shuddered at thought of seeing her best friend and Gaara naked.

Soon everyone was up sitting around eating breakfast. As they were packing up a small bird came with a message from Tsunade.

_I am sorry to hear that your not being_

_aloud to sleep anywhere, i feared that this might happen. _

_I suggest coming back to Konoha and we will see if we can work something out._

_-Tsunade_

Everyone had a small smile as Sakura read the note aloud.

"Well come on everyone lets get everything packed up so we can head back to Konoha." Naruto said "Man do i really miss the ramen in Konoha."

After packing up the tents they start to head back to Konoha. They stopped briefly in Wind country and this is where Temari and Kankuro separated from them.

"Aren't you coming back to Konoha with us?" Sakura asks

"Nope, sorry guys but some one has to make sure that the council acts in the interest of Gaara." Temari said while giving her brother a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't sleep with her to much little brother." Kankuro says and receives a hit on the back of the head by Sakura.

"Gaara will sleep with me as much as he wants." Sakura says with her hands on her hips. Everyone laughed at this and they head off in there different directions.

"It will probably take us about a day to get to Konoha and we will need to stop and rest once because Sakura being pregnant and all." Neji said

With that they were off running for what seemed like hours and taking numerous breaks. Gaara would occasionally carry Sakura, but she didn't want to seem helpless. She didn't feel pregnant she felt normal, but everyone insisted. After two days they had finally made it back to Konoha, where most of them split to go to their separate apartments.

"Come on Sakura, we should probably report to the Hokage." Gaara said while ushering her in the direction of Tsunade's office.

"Welcome back Sakura, Gaara." Tsunade said with a bright smile.

"Thank you, but we really need to talk about what we are going to do about our situation. We all know that the Akatsuki will follow us back here, and we cant put the villagers in danger." Sakura said getting straight to the point.

"Yes, Ive been thinking about that as well. I know that you want to stay here, i was also informed that you are a soon to be mother, am i correct." Tsunade asked.

"Yes, and Gaara is the father." Sakura said and blushed a bit when he put his arm around her waist.

"Well we cant have you traveling especially when you get into your last few months. We were thinking that we would send you on different missions, more missions than usual to keep you out the village as much. When we get to the your last few months of pregnancy, I think we can send you and Gaara to a small unknown village. Hopefully the Akatsuki wont find you there." Tsunade said

"That sounds ok with me, what about you Gaara?" Sakura asked turning towards him.

"Yeah thats fine."

"Ok good its settled then. Your first mission will be going to the Village hidden in the Mist, and delivering some scrolls. Sasuke Uchiha will also be accompanying you on this mission. You will leave tomorrow if you feel rested enough."

"And what about Naruto, the Akatsuki are after him as well." Gaara questioned

"Don't worry about him we have other missions for him."

After catching up with Tsunade and filling her in about other parts of the mission they were just on they headed back to Sakura's apartment. When they reached her apartment Gaara told Sakura he had to go out for a while, and would be back later.

"oh ok ill just start making something for us to eat when you get back." Sakura said

"ok thanks ill see you later." He said and left, but not before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Sakura was about to start cooking when Ino bursts through the door.

"Sakura your back! Man have i missed you and you big forehead." Ino said while embracing her.

"Nice to see you to and ill have you know that i have grown into my forehead and it is a perfectly normal size."

"Ok sure whatever. So yeah, I'm sorry that it didn't work out with Gaara." Ino said

"What are you talking about Gaara and I are fine. Hes just not here because he said he had to go and do some stuff." Sakura said with a confused look on her face.

"Oh well then i guess you don't know. You see-" Ino began but Sakura cut her off before she could finish.

"Don't know what, whats going on."

"I was about to tell you if you didn't interrupt me. Any ways, well he out walking around the town with some really pretty girl. She doesn't seem to be from Konoha, Ive never seen her before." Ino said.

"Well I'm sure he has some reasonable explanation. Ill just ask him when he gets home." Sakura said and right when she finished Gaara walked in the front door.

"What great timing you have Gaara, i was just about to leave." Ino said while walking out the front door.

"Whats she talking about." Gaara asked looking at Sakura.

"Oh nothing. Sorry I'm not finished making dinner yet, it should be done soon though." Sakura said with a small smile.

"ok sounds good." He said while walking towards the table and taking a seat.

"So what did you do, did you do anything, see anyone, buy anything.?" Sakura asked in a causal way.

"I really didn't do anything special." Gaara said with out even looking at her. It got quiet then, leaving Sakura to her thoughts. **_Well i guess hes not gonna tell me about his new friend. All well i trust him, I'm sure it wasn't anything, just Ino over reacting._**

Before Sakura knew it dinner was ready and they were sitting there eating in silence.

"You are very quiet tonight, something on your mind?" Gaara asked.

"Oh nothing really just thinking about what Ino and i were talking about."

"Ok well the food was really good. Do you mind if i get a shower?" Gaara asked while washing his dish.

"no go on right ahead." Sakura said pointing him towards the bathroom.

"You wouldn't want to join me by any chance?" Gaara said while giving her a cute wink.

"Sorry but I'm still a bit tired from the journey I'm going to go take a nap, maybe some other time." Sakura said while walking off towards the her bed room. Sakura was laying in her bed trying to clear her mind so that she could sleep, but she couldn't help but think who that girl was. Eventually she fell asleep, and didn't awaken again until morning. As she was about to get out of bed, she felt a hand around her waist pulling her back down on the bed. Sakura jumped in surprise, and ended up kneeing him right in his manhood, making him slam his eyes shut in pain.

"Oh gosh Gaara I'm so sorry, i didn't know you were sleeping here with me I'm so sorry, i didn't know that you came to bed last night." Sakura said trying her best to apologize. Gaara didn't say anything for a few minutes making Sakura worry.

"Its ok." was all that came from his mouth, and it was barely audible. Sakura was starting to apologize again when she heard someone knocking on her front door.

" Ill be right back, and sorry again." Sakura said while giving him a kiss. She walked towards the door, not really thinking about what she was wearing. She opened the door to see Sasuke leaning against the door frame.

"You like nice Sakura." was all he said, making her look down at her outfit. She was wearing an almost see through tight tang top, and a pair of shorts that you couldn't tell if they were shorts or underwear. Sakura just blushed and let him in and went to go change. Once she came back out she saw him sitting at her table.

"So what did you want so early in the morning?" Sakura questioned

"Don't tell me you forgot already. We have a mission, me you and Gaara. Were supposed to leave the morning. I couldn't find Gaara, but i was told by numerous people that he was sleeping with you so i should check here. Is he here?"

"Yeah he is and yeah i guess i did forget, but give Gaara a bit to get ready. We sort of had an accident involving my knee and a certain part of his lower body." Sakura said making Sasuke laugh.

"You know it isn't polite to laugh at others misfortunes." Gaara said from her doorway.

"Morning Gaara, and I'm only laughing because i have also been on the receiving end of that knee of hers. Hurts like hell don't it." Sasuke said joking with Gaara who just rolled his eyes and went to go get ready.

In an hour they were ready to set off. They were at the gates when Gaara said he forgot to do something and that he would be back in a few minutes. _**Where is he going now, hmm maybe ill follow him.**_

"Yeah i forget to do something to Sasuke, ill be back in a few minutes as well." Sakura said to Sasuke and went to follow Gaara. She stayed far enough back so he wouldn't be able to tell she was following him. As she followed him she watched him stop and talk to a really beautiful blonde girl that she had never seen before. **_Well shes not that pretty._** She couldn't make out what he was saying only that the girl looked sad and then he hugged her and kissed her on the cheek and started walking back towards the gate. Sakura ran back towards the gate to make sure she got their before Gaara, which she did thankfully. **_Who is that girl and why is Gaara being so affectionate with her. _**

"Are you guys finally ready to go." She heard Sasuke say which brought her out of her thoughts.

"Yepp lets get going." Sakura said while heading off. "so Gaara what did you have to do before we left?" Sakura asked hoping he would tell her about this mystery girl.

"Nothing really. Just you know guy stuff." Gaara said while heading up to talk with Sasuke about different battle techniques leaving Sakura behind a bit confused and a bit hurt.

* * *

**A/N: Yay for chapter seven! Please read and review chapter eight should be coming up shortly! **

**-Fuzzie**


	8. Believe Me I Know

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Gaara had saved her before Sakura had given up hope and joined the Akatsuki? Would Akira and Taku still be born, and what about Kisho? A what if story from the blooming of the cherry blossom.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Believe Me I Know**

Once reaching the edge of Fire country they got on a boat that would take them to mist country. Sasuke and Sakura were talking while Gaara was relaxing because it had already been decided that once they reached Water country Gaara would be standing guard while Sakura and Sasuke slept.

"So Sasuke figuratively speaking, would you be worried if you saw your girlfriend kiss another guy on the cheek and when you casually asked about it she wouldn't admit to it, but she wasn't denying it either." Sasuke gave Sakura a confused look and asked her if something was happening between Gaara and her.

"No nothings really going on i was just being curious you know how i am."

"Ok well i guess id be a little worried, but id just ask her about him, they could be good friends. Like you and me for example. Gaara wouldn't get mad if you gave me a kiss on the cheek."

"Your right ill just go talk to him about it."

"So it is about you two i knew it." Sasuke said with his trademark smirk. Sakura just rolled her eyes at him and walked to the cabin that Gaara was resting in. Sakura knocked and poked her head in the door and saw that he was holding some sort of letter.

"Hey Gaara, can i talk to you." She asked from the door. Gaara saw her and folded up the letter and put it away.

"Yeah sure."

"Well you see the other day." Sakura began but was interrupted when the captain told them that they had arrived in water country.

"Sorry Sakura, but we gotta get going. Can we finish talking about this tonight." Gaara said while kissing her on the forehead and walking out. Sakura sighed and then noticed the edge of the letter sticking out from under some of his books. She looked at the door and once she was sure he was gone she went and picked the letter up from under the pile of books and began to read it.

_To: My Gaara-kun_

_I just wanted to tell you that i will be visiting Konoha _

_for a while, i head from Temari that that is where you will be staying _

_for a little while. Anyways we really need to talk about this baby. _

_Please meet me in the village market around five._

_Sincerely, Tamiko_

Sakura's eyes watered a little bit, but then she heard someone walking towards the cabin and quickly put the letter back where she had found it.

"Sakura are you coming?" Sasuke said from the doorway.

"Yeah sorry i was just lost in thought i guess."

"Did you talk to him?"

"Well no, but Ive figured everything out on my own." Sakura said with her eyes glazing over. Sasuke walked up to her and gave her a hug and she then let all her tears start falling.

"Are you positive about what you found out."

"Yeah i am i read a note that some Tamiko girl sent him and in it she was talking about their baby."

"I'm sorry Sakura, do you want me to talk to Gaara about this?" Sasuke said trying to make her feel better.

"No thats we need to finish the mission first and then maybe ill talk to him about it when we get back to Konoha. With Sakura's final statement they walked back out and Gaara saw Sakura's eyes all red and puffy and immediately went to her.

"Sakura are you ok you look like you were crying."

"I'm fine you know just girl things." Sakura said while walking away from him. Once got onto shore they started walking and eventually ended up in some woods. Gaara would occasionally try and talk to Sakura, but she would just answer him with one word answers and would really only talk to Sasuke.

"Ok well were about at the halfway point to the Village hidden in the mist. So we will make camp here." Sasuke said and then turned to Sakura. "Why don't you go see if you can find us something to eat and ill put your tent up for you Sakura."

"Ok thanks Sasuke-kun." Sakura said while running off to see if she could find a stream that would have fish in it.

"I will set her tent up for her Uchiha. You just worry about yourself." Gaara said in a cold voice. He hated that Sakura was giving more attention to Sasuke then to himself. He was jealous, even though he would never admit it.

"Don't get mad at me just because Sakura's mad at you and needs someone to talk to." Sasuke said in an equally cold voice.

"Shes not mad at me, i haven't done anything wrong." Gaara said while some sand around him started to swirl violently.

"Ok Gaara you keep telling yourself what ever you need to to keep a clear conscious."

"What do you know that i don't know." Gaara said and Sasuke was just going to ignore him and start setting up his tent, but Gaara sand turned him back around and they were right in each others faces.

"I'm back, i found a stream-" Sakura started but noticed the guys fighting and ran over to them and separated them.

"I don't know why you two were fighting but cut it out we have to get along for the sake of the mission." Sakura yelled at both of them. "Now as i was saying. I found a stream and it has lots of different types of fish do you two have any requests?" Neither of them answered, they just went straight to setting up their tents. Sakura sighed and was about to go back to the stream, when Gaara pulled her aside.

"Sakura are you mad at me, is something going on that i should know about?" He questioned looking into her eyes.

" Now what would ever give you that idea." Sakura said in a voice that Gaara couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or not. Gaara just sighed and thought he was just worrying for nothing. **_That Uchiha's probably just trying to piss me off._**

When Sakura finally came back with the fish for them to eat they had all the tents set up. She decided since the boys seemed to be in there own tents that she would make dinner and let the avoid each other until they were ready to talk to each other. After finally fixing dinner she called the boys out and neither of them came. She went Sasuke's tent first, after poking her head in she realized he wasn't in there. She then went over to Gaara's tent and realized his was empty to. Sakura just growled in frustration and went off into the forest to look for them. After walking for about ten minutes she began to feel lost, she then heard some all to familiar voices. She followed the voices and found the boys sitting it what seemed to be a hot spring.

"Nice of you two to invite me to come relax here." Sakura said in an annoyed voice.

"Sorry Sakura, we tried to find you, and we called out to you but we couldn't find you to ask you to come with us." Sasuke said with a small smile.

"Well now that your here come on in, it feels great." Gaara said while closing his eyes. Sakura looked over at the branches and saw the boys clothes and saw all of their stuff there including their boxers.

"I cant come in there. You two are naked." Sakura semi yelled while blushing.

"Sakura just get in here. We promise to stay to the other end of the spring from you." Sasuke said.

"Well then turn away so you don't see me undress." Sasuke just closed his eyes. Sakura waited a few moments to make sure that they wouldn't open their eyes and then she undressed and entered on the other side of the small spring. They all sat their in a comfortable silence, when Sasuke realized that this would be a good time for them to talk.

"Its getting a bit to hot for me I'm gonna head back to the campsite ill see you two back there later." Sasuke said while getting out of the water. When Sasuke first started speaking Sakura opened her eyes to look at him, but when she realized he was getting out of the water she closed her eyes shut very fast and blush came across her cheeks. Once she was sure Sasuke was fully dressed and long gone she opened her eyes and realized that Gaara at some point in time had come and sit next to her.

"Oh hey Gaara, i didn't see you come over here." Sakura said trying to sound as casual and normal as possible. He then turned to face her and was about to put his hands around her small waist and pull her onto his lap, when she quickly pulled away.

"I just remembered that i had made food and its probably getting cold." Sakura said quickly and stepped out of the spring. **_How dare he think he can just touch me like that and have another girl at the same time. _**Sakura was quickly taken from her thoughts when she felt his eyes boring wholes in her body. Sakura quickly tried to cover herself and get to her clothes, but it wasn't working to well. All this was causing Gaara to laugh.

"Don't laugh at me." Sakura reprimanded from the area where her clothes were and stepped into the forest to get changed without him watching her. Once she felt like she was a good distance away she put on her underwear and bra and was about to place her shirt and skirt on when she heard a kunai coming at her at a very fast speed. She quickly left the path of the kunai and it hit the tree behind her.

"Well well well what do we have here, yeah." Deidara said as he appeared out of the shadows. Sakura gasped in surprise and went to pull a kunai from her holster, but she realized that she hadn't finished getting dressed yet. Sakura then pulled the kunai from the tree behind her and went to attack him. Sakura seemed to have the upper hand, because Deidara wasn't that good of a close combat fighter, if he used a bomb this close to her it would most likely kill her and even harm him a bit. He finally saw a flaw in her attacks and used that flaw to pin her against the tree, with a kunai to her neck.

"Your very pretty you know that right, yeah." Deidara whispered into her ear.

"Get off of me now."

"Now why would I-" He started but stopped quickly when he felt sand being wrapped around his neck.

"I suggest you let her go right now." Gaara yelled from about ten feet away. Deidara just sighed and disappeared with a small poof. As soon as Deidara left Sakura fell down to her knees in exhaustion. She barely had any chakra left so she couldn't heal herself.

"I could have gotten him off me on my own you know." Sakura yelled in his direction. He was surprised by this, he expected to be thanked and given a kiss not be yelled at.

"Well he got a little to close to you for my liking. I'm sorry next time i wont interfere." Gaara said while picking her up bridal style.

"I can walk on my own." Sakura said while struggling to get out of his grasps.

"Sakura why aren't you taking any help from me. Why are you acting so different. You say your not mad at me but your acting in a completely different manner. If I have upset you somehow tell me." Gaara said in a somewhat pleading voice. Sakura just ignored him which was really starting to annoy him. She finally stopped struggling against him and when they reached the site he set her down in her tent and left without saying a word. She heard the boys arguing outside, but just ignored it and went to sleep.

Outside with the boys.

"What happened to her?" Sasuke asked after Gaara came out of Sakura's tent.

"Tell me why shes mad right now or i will kill you." Gaara said coldly to Sasuke. Sasuke just walked away and was about to go into his tent to get some sleep when sand came around him

"What will killing me solve, she will still be mad at you." Sasuke said with a smirk. Gaara just growled in frustration and walked off.

The next morning after they are breakfast they were off once again to the Village hidden in the mist. There was a lot of tension between everyone. Sasuke would occasionally try and talk to Sakura but she usually just answered him with one word answers. If Gaara would try and talk to her she would usually just ignore him completely. After reaching the hidden mist village they gave them the scrolls from Tsunade.

After they handed in the scrolls they started back all of them ready to get this mission over with. Sakura wasn't sure what was going to happen when they got back to Konoha. **_What if he stays with the blonde girl and goes back to Suna with her. _**Sakura let silent tears stream down their face. Once they started to pick up their pace Sakura started to feel lightheaded. Everything around her started moving and becoming double. She stopped causing Sasuke and Gaara to stop as well.

"Sakura are you ok." Sasuke asked her and was about to go to her side. Sakura's surrounding were starting to go black, and next thing she knew she was falling down towards the ground.

"SAKURA." Both guys yelled simultaneously, but Gaara was the first to act. He send sand out of caught her before she hit the ground. The sand carried Sakura to him and he held her bridal style. When he looked at her he noticed that her eyes were red and her cheeks were tear stained. He made a mental note to ask her about that later.

TWO DAY TIME SKIP...

The next time Sakura awoke she was laying in a hospital bed, it appeared that she was in the Konoha hospital. She looked to her side and saw Gaara leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. She smiled and tried to sit up. When Gaara noticed that she was awake again he went over to her and helped her sit up.

"Why am i here." Sakura mumbled.

"You fainted from exhaustion on the way back from Water country. You've been asleep for about two days." He said in a soft voice. Sakura heard the door open and she looked over expecting to see Tsunade or one of the nurses, but was surprised to see the blonde girl from before.

"Hi, I'm a volunteer nurse here my names Tamiko." She said with a big smile.

"YOU." Sakura yelled pointing at her.

"I just need to check some things on you and then ill be out of your hair for a couple hours." Tamiko said with smile as she concentrated some chakra on her hands and was about to check Sakura over when Sakura using her superhuman strength and pushed her away and sending her against the wall. Sakura almost felt bad, she knew that would most likely bruise her, but the keyword is almost.

"Don't you dare get near me." Sakura yelled

"Sakura calm down shes just trying to help you." Gaara said trying to sooth her.

"I know exactly about you and her, Gaara. I didn't say anything before because i didn't want my feelings and actions to affect the mission. But i know all about you two." Sakura yelled. Gaara had a look of pure shock on his face and Tamiko just quietly left the room. Tsunade hearing all the commotion hurried in and checked to see what was going on.

"Sakura this is just a misunderstand." Gaara said as he tried to explain things to her.

"I don't want to talk to you, your not my favorite person right now." Sakura said turning the other way from him.

"Sakura please listen." He said trying to get her to calm down.

"I gave you plenty of opportunities to tell me about her, but you didn't." Sakura said and was about to smack him, but his sand defended him.

"Kazekage-sama, i think it might be best to leave and let Sakura rest for a little while." Tsunade said trying to get Gaara out of the room.

"Yeah leave go back to Suna with the blonde bimbo." Sakura yelled from her bed with a hurt expression on her face. While Gaara like always just showed no emotion. He walked out of the hospital room while slamming the door behind him, leaving Sakura alone with Tsunade and her tears.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter Right is done . Congratulations to S.T. Nickolian on being my 20th reviewer and the winner of my mini contest. If in your next review you could fill out the information below i will get started on your short story as soon as i get your review. The next mini contest is the same thing this time its the 40th reviewer will get their on short story.**

**-Fuzzie**

* * *

Genre- What type of genre did you want the short story i prefer to write romance,but will take a shot at any type

Main Characters- At least two main characters

Plot- Anything specific you wanted to see happen

Rating- What rating did you want it. I will take a shot at writing any rating. If you do pick M please state the reason for it being M

Ex: M for violence

M for lemon

M for some type of abuse

Side note: any other side note you want me to know when I'm writing your story.


	9. The Only One and The Final Fight

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Gaara had saved her before Sakura had given up hope and joined the Akatsuki? Would Akira and Taku still be born, and what about Kisho? A what if story from the blooming of the cherry blossom.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Only one and The Final Fight**

Tsunade left Sakura's side once she drifted into a light slumber. The next morning Sakura awoke and found a sand blossom laying on her bed. Sakura immediately knew that Gaara had left the sand blossom on the bed for her. She pushed it off the bed and once it hit the floor it landed in a clump of sand. Sakura got out of bed and changed into her normal clothes and left the hospital for her apartment.

When she reached her apartment it felt oddly empty. It was just the way she left it before going the the hidden mist village. She knew she wouldn't be in Konoha for long so she headed out to the market to see if any of her old friends were shopping. In a matter of ten minutes Sakura reached the market. She looked around and the first person she saw was Gaara. He was at a jewelery stand looking at necklaces.

_**Hes probably buying something for Tamiko. **_Sakura tried her best to avoid him, but once she got close enough to him he recognized her chakra and went to try and talk to her. Sakura started walking faster once she realized that Gaara was following her. Soon Sakura found herself cornered in an alley way with Gaara walking towards her.

"what the hell do you want did you not find enough satisfaction in breaking my heart." Sakura yelled. Gaara kept on walking towards her until he was right in front of her. He then wrapped his arms around her. Sakura was pushing on his chest trying to get him to let her go.

"Sakura i love you please let me explain everything to you. It hurts me to see you sad like this. I just want you to know the truth. If you still hate me after what i tell you i understand but please listen to me." He whispered into her ear making her stop struggling against him.

"Fine explain." Sakura said

"I am not dating Tamiko, nor do i like her in that way." Gaara said

"Oh so you just slept with her and now she has you baby." Sakura yelled

"What? Yes she does have a baby, but I'm not the father. I'm only the father to one kid and they're right here." Gaara said while moving his hand over her stomach. "Tamiko got pregnant and the father of her baby had abandoned her. I agreed to help her out with her problem financially and mentally. You see Sakura, Tamiko is just like a baby sister to me. We grew up together and she was the only one who would ever talk to me." Gaara said with a small smile. Sakura was thinking everything over and everything seemed to be making sense.

"So your not dating Tamiko and you don't have another kid." Sakura said while looking at the floor. Gaara used his hand to lift her head up and caused her to look into his eyes.

"Sakura you are the only one i love the only one I'm dating and the only one who has my kid." Gaara said causing Sakura to smile and throw her arms lovingly around him.

"I'm sorry Panda-kun, i guess i should have talked to you about it in the first place instead of jumping to the conclusion that you had another girl." Sakura said while giving him a sweet kiss. Gaara was about to deepen the kiss when Tenten and Hinata rounded the corner and found them.

"Come on Sakura the festival is tomorrow and we need to go shopping." Hinata said while dragging her away from Gaara.

"Yeah sorry Gaara but you two will have to finish you little session sometime later, Sakura needs a kimono." Tenten said to a shocked Gaara.

"Wait what festival?" Sakura asked

"Dont you remember the the Sakura festival its tomorrow!" Tenten said with a giant smile and dragged her away.

The girls were out shopping trying to find the prefect kimono.

"Oh what about this one!." Tenten said showing Sakura a beautiful light purple kimono with little black birds on it.

"Its ok but i was hoping for something more red." Sakura said with a small smile.

"What about this its red and has tints of pink in it i think its perfect." Hinata said showing Sakura the kimono. Sakura looked it over she wanted it to be perfect and it seemed this was the closets to perfect as she could get.

"I love it, thanks Hinata, now we just need to find a cute mask for it." Sakura said while taking the kimono over to be payed for. The girls walked out of the kimono shop and went to find a shop that would be selling accessories. Since the festival was coming up soon they saw that almost every shop they went to was selling different types of masks.

"This one this is it." Sakura said with a small smile while picking up a red one that covered her the top portion of her face with only holes to see through.

"Yeah its perfect, look it even has a little pink cherry blossom in the corner." Tenten said and they went and payed for the mask.

Back with Gaara.

After watching Sakura leave he was going to head back to his apparent when Naruto and Neji stopped him.

"Hey Gaara, were under strict orders from Tenten that we are supposed to find something nice for you to wear to the festival." Naruto said to Gaara.

"So you guys are taking me shopping, what are you two girls. I'm sure i can find something to wear on my own and whats wrong with what I'm wearing now?" Gaara asked.

"Well last time i tried to go to a festival dressed in my normal clothes i almost got killed by Hinata and Tenten. Then i got yelled at until i changed, so i think it would be smart if you just took our help and came with us so we can show you what to get." Neji said while shuddering when thinking of his previous festival experiences.

So the guys were off to look at different things to put Gaara in for the festival. Once everyone was done shopping the girls went back to Sakura's apartment and the guys went back to Naruto's apartment.

"I don't get it why cant i get ready on my own back at Sakura's i haven't seen her all day." Gaara said in an irritated voice.

"Because the girls think its tradition that you don't get to seem them till the festival. So you have to get ready here with us while the girls go get ready at one of their houses." Naruto explained.

With The girls.

The girls where helping each other get dressed into their kimono's and doing hair and makeup. Hinata was the first to get done up. She was wearing a baby blue kimono with dark blue intricate designs going across it, her mask was also dark blue with baby blue lacing going around the edges and the eye holes. As for her makeup she just settled for a light blue to silver lip gloss, making her look like an ice princess. Tenten was next she was wearing a dark green kimono with black leaves that seemed to be falling down across the dress, her mask was black and had one little green jewel right in the middle of her mask where her forehead would be. Her hair was let loose from her usual buns and curled. Finally as for Sakura, she took the longest to get ready. Everyone was having trouble figuring out how her dress went on because it had so many ties and buttons. Once she finally got her dress on the girls put her mask on and fixed her hair. Her hair was up in a half ponytail with little curls falling in her face, but putting on her make up was the hardest part.

"Sakura you have to sit still or I'm going to end up poking your eye out." Tenten yelled as she tried to apply some light pink eyeliner.

"What color blush did you want a light pink or a dark red?" Hinata asked from the bathroom.

" I don't care you pick something." Sakura yelled back causing her to move again and making Tenten mess up her eye liner a bit. Soon Sakura was also finished, with light pink eyeliner, blush, and lip gloss.

"Do you know what would look so cool." Tenten said with excitement in her voice.

"What." Both girls replied at the same time.

"Well Ino and i have been working on a stain for your hair, its not permanent though it comes out when you wash you hair, Sakura did you want to try that?" Tenten asked

"Well i guess, what color and does that mean you have to take my hair down again." Sakura replied.

"I think we should go with red hair that matches Gaara and your dress. He will never recognize you and the best is we wont have to take your hair down because its a pill form." Tenten said while running to her bag to get a red colored pill. Sakura took the pill and immediately her hair starting with her roots started to change into a red color making her look complete.

"Hes never going to recognize you." Hinata said while hugging Sakura.

About an hour later the three girls were walking down the steps to enter the festival. It looked like a giant ball room with the midnight sky as the ceiling. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched the three beauties enter the area. Naruto and Neji immediately recognized Hinata and Tenten and went to greet them and ask them to dance. Gaara was a bit perplexed though Sakura was supposed to be with the girls, why didn't she come with them and who was this other girl that came with them. He was about to go over and ask the girls where Sakura was when the red head came up behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey cutie." Sakura said

"Um hello, sorry i cant really talk right now miss, I'm looking for my girlfriend.

"Oh really and what does this girlfriend of yours look like. Maybe i can help you find her, Panda-Kun" Sakura said. After she said that Gaara looked more closely at her and in her eyes. When he first saw her he thought she was Sakura because of her eyes and her voice and the pet name confirmed it. Gaara then bent down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Didn't recognize you there for minute." He said making Sakura laugh.

"So what do you think?" Sakura asked while spinning around to give Gaara a better look at her outfit.

"Gorgeous, like always." He said while taking her hand to dance with her.

"you know you have changed a lot since when i first met you." Sakura whispered while they were dancing together.

" yeah well love can do strange things to people." Gaara whispered back. They continued talking well more so whispering into each others ears and dancing until they heard a loud crash.

"Looks like we have some party crashers." Sakura said looking at the direction where all the smoke came from and of course who else was it but the Akatsuki. This time they seemed like they were more serious in their fight for taking Gaara and Naruto. Every Akatsuki member had showed up including the leader.

"Come on Sakura we need to get you to a safe place." Gaara said while pulling on her hand.

"you need my help in fighting them there are to many of them here." Sakura yelled while pulling her hand out his grasps.

"Sakura i cant protect you when I'm fighting. I need you to stay out of sight." Gaara said while turning towards her.

"I can protect myself!" Sakura yelled back at him. Gaara knew this wasn't a fight he wasn't going to win with her.

"Fine, but be careful. If they get desperate they will probably start going over you and Hinata. So protect her as well." Gaara said and then disappeared in a vortex of sand.

Everyone seemed to be fighting. Sasuke and Itachi were fighting both with their sharingon's activated and going for each others throats. Neji and Lee were going after Deidara trying to avoid getting hit by any of his explosives. Tenten and Hinata were fighting Kisame. They seemed to be having the upper hand with him due to Hinata's speed and Tenten's precision. Sakura went off to fight with Zetsu, while Kiba and Shino fought with Hidan and Kakuzo. Chouji was fighting with Tobi and another unnamed member. This left the leader to fight with Gaara and Naruto. The fight seemed to be going on for hours and one by one Akatsuki members started falling and the Leaf shinobi would go help others against their battles.

It seemed as though the fate of this battle had been decided. The Akatsuki were outnumbered and were falling to their deaths at a rapid pace. The leader then called out to Itachi and yelled for him to take the girls. Itachi disappeared from his fight with Sasuke and reappeared in front of Hinata and Sakura who were fighting Zetsu.

"Zetsu you take the nine-tails woman and ill take the one-tails woman." Itachi said to Zetsu. Gaara and Naruto tried to escape their fight with the leader, but every time they tried to leave or they turned their back on him he would attack. Sakura and Hinata were trying to fend off the two Akatsuki members, but there attempts seemed to be useless. Soon Sakura and Hinata were both laying unconscious in the Akatsuki arms. Gaara seeing this his inner demon Shukaku began to awaken.

"Sakura." Gaara called out towards her. His attacks started to become more deadly. They had more speed more accuracy. Everyone stopped their battles and watched as Gaara and Naruto, seemed to be bringing their leader to his death. The few remaining Akatsuki members poofed away from their battles and went to aid their leader. Itachi and Zetsu set the two girls down and also went to go help.

"Get the girls out of here now." Naruto yelled. Neji and Tenten ran over to them and picked them up. They soon ran off to get the girls somewhere safe. The rest of the leaf shinobi went and aided Gaara and Naruto in their battle. Soon the last Akatsuki member fell to his knees. Gaara and Naruto soon fell unconscious from using up to much of their chakra.

Naruto and Hinata were placed into a hospital room together. Naruto awoke only after a couple of hours of falling asleep and was pacing by Hinata's bed waiting for her to awaken. The nurses would of course come in and check on them and they would scold Naruto until he went and laid down in his bed again.

Sakura and Gaara were also put into a hospital room together. Gaara had only received minor injuries and awakened the next day. Sakura on the other hand was in a bad state. She was in critical condition from her battle with Zetsu and Itachi. Tsunade would come in at least once an hour to give her more medicine and transfer some of her chakra into her. After a couple of days Naruto, Hinata, and Gaara were all released from the hospital, but Sakura had yet to awaken. Gaara stayed by her bed day and night. He wanted to be their when she opened her eyes. Tsunade would often tell him that its a miracle that she is still alive and that she would most likely be in a deep sleep for the rest of her life. Occasionally she twitched making Gaara believe that one day she would wake up. All of her injuries had healed and she was in perfect health besides the fact that she was unconscious. Gaara would talk to her every once in a while, believe that hearing a familiar voice would keep her mind in check.

Gaara was sleeping in her room one day when Tsunade came bursting through the door. Waking him up immediately.

"I think i may have found a way to wake Sakura up, but there is a high probability that when she does wake up she will not remember anything." Tsunade said while looking at Gaara.

"Ok, well whatever it is you need to do, do it. Wake her up, if she does lose her memory, then we will work hard to get her to remember everything." Gaara said hoping that she hadn't lost her memory. Tsunade gave him a small nod. She put her hands on Sakura's head and let a green flow of chakra enter her mind.

"Gaara i need you to talk to her tell her to relax, shes not letting me in." Tsunade said in a serious tone. Gaara nodded and started talking to Sakura saying sweet nothings and tell her to relax. Eventually she did and Tsunade was able to get into her mind and something she did seemed to trigger Sakura to open her eyes. Sakura sat up and looked around the room. First she saw Tsunade and then she saw Gaara.

"Who are you people?" Sakura asked.

"Just as i thought she doesn't remember anything." Tsunade said with a frown.

"Sakura i know you don't remember me but just know-" Gaara started but Sakura interrupted him.

"That voice, i know you voice. Your the voice who kept talking to me." Sakura said and it got quiet. No one was quite sure what to say to her. Sakura seemed to thinking about Gaara's voice and then everything came back to her. Gaara's voice seemed to be causing a domino affect. She closed her eyes and held her head in pain and yelled out. Gaara wrapped his arms around her and she started crying into his shoulder.

"Thank you Gaara. I remember now." Sakura said making Tsunade smile.

The next day Sakura was released from the hospital and it seemed like all of their troubles were over. The Akatsuki were gone and they were together. Gaara had appointed Kankuro as the new Kazekage in his place, because he couldn't fulfill his duties because he would living in Konoha, raising a family.

* * *

**A/N: So theres chapter 9 for everyone. It seems like the last chapter and i considered it being the last chapter for a while but i decided I'm gonna keep on going on with it. Read and review please!**

**-Fuzzie**

* * *

**S. T. Nickolian- I started writing your one shot and it will be NejiXSaku, because Ive always wanted to write one of those. Unless you really want NejiXHinata, I'm fine with writing hyugacest, but i just had a quick question. I was confused when you said abuse to the girl when shes gone, what did you mean by this? As in like as she gets stronger someone hurts her and shes abused by them. And when you say abused to you mean physically, sexually, or mentally?**


	10. Kids and Fund Raisers

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Gaara had saved her before Sakura had given up hope and joined the Akatsuki? Would Akira and Taku still be born, and what about Kisho? A what if story from the blooming of the cherry blossom.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Kids and Fund Raisers!**

Time went on and Gaara and Sakura were still going strong. Of course having fights about Gaara being to oblivious and Sakura being to stubborn still happened, but they loved each other no less than before. Sakura had a baby girl and named her Akira. Gaara had hoped for a baby boy first, but was surprised when Sakura had Akira. She looked like a miniature girl version of Gaara. She had short red hair that she let fall over her right eye. From the day she started walking Gaara had began to train her, teaching her many new jutsus. They were both surprised to see that Akira had gained the ability to control sand just like her father. It appeared that controlling sand was becoming a new bloodline limit. When Akira turned five she was presented with two gifts, a gourd just like the one her father had just smaller and a baby brother who would be named Taku.

Ten years have passed since that day, Akira was now fifteen while Taku was ten. She was Jounin already, and Taku was a genin soon to be taking the test to become a Chuunin. They were both in their respective rooms when their mother called them from the kitchen.

"Kids come down here, your father and I need to talk with you." Sakura called. Taku ran down the stairs and was first to get their, everyone new he was mommas boy as for Akira she took her time to leave her room and get to the kitchen, she was daddy's little angel.

"Yes mom?" Taku said from the doorway with Akira behind him leaning against the wall.

"Your father and I are going out to a fund raiser tonight to raise money for the village, so that means you two are going to be alone tonight, Kiki you're in charge. Dinner is almost done so as soon as i serve you two your father and i will be off for the night." Sakura said while stirring the pot.

"But mom you said you would train with me after dinner." Taku yelled from the hallway.

"Come on Taku you should learn to grow up your already ten. You should be used to mom just leaving us and breaking promises its not like its anything new." Akira said while walking away.

"Akira, please respect your mother." Gaara said without even looking up from his paper.

"Yeah whatever." She said as she continued to walk about to her room.

"I know I'm sorry Taku, but we didn't know about the fund raiser until after i had that promise. Maybe if you ask Kiki nicely she will train with you." Sakura said while serving the plates and setting them down on the table.

"Kiki come down and eat." Sakura yelled from the kitchen to Akira's room.

"Not hungry." Akira yelled back making Sakura sigh and look at Gaara. She never listened to her, only her father.

"Akira please come down and eat and wish you mother and I goodbye." Gaara yelled from the table.

"Ill eat later, bye dad." She yelled back in a nicer tone than before. Sakura just sighed again she couldn't figure out why her daughter didn't like her.

"Taku, sweetie could you make sure Kiki eats something tonight." Sakura said while giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Hai." Taku said while eating the food his mother made. After that Sakura and Gaara left for the fund raiser. Seeing their parents gone Taku ran up to Akira's room.

"Hey Kiki will train with me." Taku asked while Akira was laying on her bed reading a book.

"Go away brat, i didn't have anyone to train with so don't think your going to get special treatment from me." Akira said in a cold voice.

"Not true dad always helped you with the sand." Taku whined from the doorway.

"Fine go ask dad when he gets home not me." Akira said not even looking at him.

"But Kiki i wanna train now. Please." Taku said continuing to whine. Akira was getting tired of this so she took a kunai from her side pouch and threw it at him which he barely managed to dodge.

"Hey mom says your not aloud to do that. I'm going to tell her when she gets home." Taku yelled

"You cant tell her if you cant talk." Akira said while getting up from her bed and moving towards him. This scared the little red head and he ran out of the room back to his own. Akira just slammed the door shut and locked it.

With Sakura and Gaara.

Sakura and Gaara were walking down the road towards the building where the auction where a bunch of villagers would buy different ninja to help them with odd tasks for a day.

"You seem awful quiet tonight Sakura, something on your mind." Gaara asked

"Its just Akira seems to hate me, while she loves you so much. I can't figure out why i don't think Ive done anything to make her mad." Sakura said starting to tear up.

"Well if you think about it Taku clings to you like theres no tomorrow, while half of the time hes afraid of his own father. He would rather train with you than me even though i would be able to help him control his sand better. When Taku was born, All the attention that Akira used to get was now cut in half and she had to share it with Taku. While you fed and changed Taku, i trained with Akira. She probably resents you for giving some of your attention to Taku rather than all to her" Gaara explained to her.

"Yeah i guess your right." Sakura said while jumping in front of him and giving him a kiss. "You know that why i love you, you always make me feel better."

"Sakura-chan your here! Good now we can get started!" Naruto who was now Hokage said. "Come on Sakura all of the other kunoichi are now on the platform were waiting for you."

"I'm coming." Sakura said while running onto the stage and seeing some of her friends. "Hey Tenten,Hinata,Ino. How are you guys doing." They were about to respond when Naruto interrupted them with a speech.

"Thank you all for coming. We decided that since we need some funds for the village for different repairs and other stuff that we were going to auction off some of out best nin for a day to help you with any task that you made need them to do. Up First we have a special lady, especially to me. My wife and mother of my child, Hinata." Naruto said as Hinata stepped forward. The bidding started mostly men bidding to get Hinata to themselves for a day. Finally it was over when an old man that would need help with some gardening made the highest bid for Hinata. This continued with all the girls till it was finally Sakura's turn.

"This is also a woman close to my heart, one of the best kunoichi you will ever find, and also one of my closets friends, Sakura. Let the bidding start."

This time there were a lot more bids going on, Sakura had easily brought in the most money. She was finally auctioned off to a Fifty year old man who claimed he needed someone to take care of his son. After the auction was over Sakura went over to the guy who had won her.

"Hello I'm Sakura, you had the highest bid on me for babysitting? When did you want me to come over?" Sakura asked

"Yeah and my names Miko. I have a three year old boy named Kami and he can be a handful sometimes, so i need you to watch him tomorrow for the whole day, i will be out most of the day, and i cant trust that boy alone at the house." Miko replied

"Ok i think i can handles that. I have a five year old daughter myself, so i think i can handle another little boy." Sakura said. Gaara then came up behind her. "oh Gaara this is miko, ill be babysitting for him tomorrow. Miko this is Gaara, my husband." Sakura said with a smile.

"Come on Sakura its getting late we need to get back and make sure the kids are in bed." Gaara said while dragging her away.

"Ok i will be over tomorrow!" Sakura called over her shoulder and followed Gaara back to the house.

When they reached the house they realized that Taku's light was off meaning he was probably asleep, but it looked like Akira was still awake.

"I'm real tired can you make sure Akira gets to bed?" Sakura said as they entered the house.

"Yeah sure ill come to bed after i make sure shes in bed sleeping." Gaara said while kissing her on the forehead. Sakura and Gaara went separate ways, and as he Gaara started to come closer to Akira's room he heard giggles coming from inside her room. He figured that she had one of her friends over, but when he opened the door he was surprised to see a guy he had never seen before kissing Akira's neck.

"Dad what are you doing home." Akira yelled while pushing the boy off of her.

"What is he doing here?" Gaara yelled

"Look dad calm down we weren't doing anything." Akira said trying to convince her dad.

"Whats going on." Sakura said from the hallway, she came to check and make sure everything was ok when she heard yelling.

"Your daughter had a boy over and he was kissing her in inappropriate places while we were gone." Gaara yelled the sand starting to swirl around them violently. Akira seeing the sand begin to swirl knew this was getting bad, her boyfriend would most likely get hurt if she didn't calm the sand or her father down soon.

"Dad calm down will you your making the sand get violent." Akira yelled from her bed.

"Oh believe me this isn't violent ill show you violent." Gaara yelled and made the sand start going at a fast rate towards Akira's boyfriend. Sakura saw what was going on and immediately got in front of Gaara's attack. When both Akira and Gaara saw what Sakura did they both tried to stop the sand, but it was coming to fast. She still got some damage done to her some cuts and bruises, but it wasn't anything bad.

"Leave." was all that Sakura said to the boy, who quickly complied and ran from the room and then from the house.

"What the hell were you thinking, you cant send your sand at the boy because he was kissing our little girl. You could seriously hurt him or worse Akira." Sakura yelled with her hands on her hips while looking at Gaara.

"Sakura I." Gaara for once was speechless, he hadn't meant for Sakura to get hurt, or even the boy for that matter, but he was still Gaara and he still had his temper.

"Mom I'm so sorry, i shouldn't have let him come over." Akira said while hugging her mom and crying. Sakura just ran her fingers threw her daughters hair, and told her everything was fine. Gaara took this as a cue to leave. The girls stayed up for a couple more hours just talking about girl things, eventually Akira fell asleep and Sakura left for her own room. When she got there she found Gaara pacing across the room. Sakura was still slightly mad at him for over reacting, but wasn't mad enough to yell at him again.

"I thought you would have gone to sleep by now." Sakura said making him turn around and face her.

"Sakura you know i didn't mean to hurt you or Akira or that boy, i don't know what happened." Gaara said trying his best to apologize.

"Dont worry about it its all over with now, and i don't think that boy will be coming over anymore. I talked to Kiki about him. Apparently hes also a Jounin and hes from get this the sand village." Sakura said and laughed at his expression.

"From Suna?"

"Yepp hes here to help watch the genin that our taking the Chuunin exams. She told me that they met a while ago and have been writing letters to each other for about a year now."

"Interesting, does he know that shes the daughter of the old Kazekage?" Gaara said with a familiar smirk.

"I don't think he did but I'm sure he does now." Sakura said laughing. The couple continued talking about their daughter growing up and thought about tomorrow and having to babysit for the old man.

* * *

**A/N: So heres chapter 10, you guys get to see how i think Sakura and Gaara would act with kids. O.o anyways well review please **

**-Fuzzie**


	11. Your my Cousin!

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Gaara had saved her before Sakura had given up hope and joined the Akatsuki? Would Akira and Taku still be born, and what about Kisho? A what if story from the blooming of the cherry blossom.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Your My Cousin?!?!**

The next morning Sakura awoke to find Gaara already gone, she walked over to akira's room and soon found her gone to. Sakura began to worry and ran over to Taku's room and sighed in relief when she saw him still in his bed sleeping. Sakura looked out the window to her backyard and was surprised to see Akira and Gaara in the back yard practicing, she thought that they wouldn't be speaking for weeks after last nights episode. When Sakura walked down the stairs and into the back yard it caused both of them to stop training and look at her.

"Well this is a nice surprise." Sakura said with a small smile.

"Morning mom."

"Good Morning Kiki, Gaara sweetie can i talk to you for a second." Sakura said and Gaara just nodded and followed Sakura into the house.

"So what happened? I know you two just didn't get up and say hey lets just forget about last night and go train." Sakura said with her hands on her hips.

"Well when i awoke i found Kiki already awake in the kitchen eating so I sat down at first she wouldn't talk to me and eventually she did after I apologized to her.

"Wait you actually apologized?" Sakura said incredulously.

"don't act so surprised I can be play the nice father at times." Gaara said while wrapping his arms around her small waist. He then bend down and chastely placed a kiss on Sakura's lips.

"You never cease to surprise me." Sakura said while kissing him back.

"Are you two just gonna stand there and swap spit all day or is dad going to help me train." Akira said from the door way making two stop kissing.

"How about we both train you, think you can handle it?" Sakura said.

"Psh mom, I already know i can beat you its dad I'm worried about." Akira said while walking out to their training field.

"Oh is that so Missy, how about we have a quick one on one spar, and i wont be holding back." Sakura said with an evil smirk.

"Fine I could use a warm up before going against dad." Akira said, she had defiantly inherited her fathers attitude. Sakura walked out after Akira when Gaara stopped her.

"Careful with her Sakura, we both know she doesn't know how strong you are don't hurt her to bad." Gaara whispered into her ear.

"Don't worry I'm medic nin if something does happen ill be able to fix her right up and you know that i would never hurt my daughter to badly." Sakura said with a smile and then continued on her way to the training field.

Once they were both on the training field they got into their sparing positions.

"Ok Kiki, lets see what all your father has taught you." Sakura said with a small smile. Kiki then sent the first attack which Sakura easily avoided. Akira was about to attack her again when she disappeared she looked up down right left and didn't see her. That means that she had to be coming from the ground so when she saw the ground breaking from under her she quickly dodged a punch and send sand fly at her mother knocking her mom across the field into a tree. Akira thought she had won when she saw her mother poof.

"What it was a clone jutsu." Akira said and then saw her mother coming at her at full speed kunai in hand, Akira sent sand flying at her but Sakura disappeared and all the was left were cherry blossom petals. Then Sakura appeared behind Akira and using her strength fit Akira from behind and immobilizing her for a few minutes. Sakura took this opportunity to hold a kunai about her head, Akira's eyes widened in shock.

"Looks like i win." Sakura said and got off of her daughter.

"Sakura i told you to go easy on her, now she wont be able to practice all day." Gaara said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Well maybe if you trained her better i wouldn't have had to be so rough with her." Sakura said while fixing up her daughter injuries.

" Now your insulting my training techniques, you have a lot of nerve woman." Gaara said making Sakura walk up to him and poke him in the chest rather hardly and it would most likely bruise.

"Your still the stubborn little emotional boy that i met at the Chuunin exams oh so long ago aren't you." Sakura said and then gave him a kiss on the lips.

"Your lucky your my wife and that i love you." Gaara said with a small smile.

"Wow mom, i never knew that you were that strong and that good of a nin." Akira said while trying to stand but was having trouble.

"Kiki, sweetie i trained under the fifth Hokage and i was on the sixth Hokage's team growing up did you really expect me to be weak." Sakura said while walking over to her to finish healing her.

"Well Ive never seen you fight except when your training Taku and you always go really easy on him."

"Yeah i really don't get that many Anbu missions anymore, having two children is a lot of work." Sakura said with a small smile.

"Wow mom you were on the Anbu team? Thats so cool! Haha Akira i knew that i made the right decision in training with mom and not dad!" Taku said making his first appearance of the day.

"Hey now, i was better than Anbu, i was the Kazekage of Suna that like the Hokage only cooler." Gaara said while ruffling his sons hair.

The family then went in and Sakura made breakfast for everyone and after eating Sakura realized what time it was.

"Oh my gosh I'm going to be late I'm supposed to be over at that old mans house to take care of his kid today." Sakura said while getting up from the table and running around the house.

"Kiki, since you cant train today would you mind coming with me and helping me out." Sakura yelled from the other room.

"Yeah sure mom let me just get changed."

"What about me can i come to." Taku said from his chair.

"Taku how about since your father cant train Kiki today you work with him on your sand techniques, After all the finals for the Chuunin exams start tomorrow." Sakura yelled again from the other room.

"Ok mom, come on dad lets start now." Taku said while grabbing Gaara's hand and dragging him from the house back out onto the training field.

About ten minutes later both girls were ready and were walking down the village. They stopped when they reached a small house and knocked on the door. They were greeted by a familiar face, Miko.

"Hello and welcome thank you for coming, this your daughter i presume." Miko said and let them into his house.

"Its our pleasure to be hear and this is my daughter Akira shes going to help me out today, I hope thats ok." Sakura said with a small smile.

"Thats fine, ill never have to tell my stepson to keep his paws to himself if you know what i mean." Miko said while laughing and making Akira blush. "Speaking of my stepson id like you to meet him. Kisho could you come down here please!" Miko yelled up the stairs. All color left Akira's face upon hearing his name. **_It cant be him, I'm sure there are plenty of Kisho's around and besides Kisho's from Suna why would he live here in Konoha. _**Akira was pulled from her thoughts when she heard him coming down the stairs. When there eyes met all of their eyes including Sakura's widened.

"Akira what are you doing here." Kisho said while walking towards her.

"Ah good it seems like the kids already know each other, I must be leaving now Kisho please help these nice ladies with anything they need they will be babysitting Kami." Miko said as he walked out of the house leaving them in an awkward silence. Sakura was the first to talk.

"YOU!" Sakura yelled and pointed a finger at him.

"Mom isn't this funny now you get to meet kisho. You remember him from the other night. Mom kisho kisho my mom Sakura." Akira said trying to get her mom to calm down. Sakura stared at him for a while and then realized that he looked a lot like Gaara only with brown hair.

"hmm i already don't like you kid you better treat Akira good if you don't want to be severely beaten by me and then by her father." Sakura said. Kisho just gulped and looked at Akira.

"Nice of you to tell me that your father was the old Kazekage of Suna." Kisho said with a small smile making Akira laugh.

"well when people find that out about him they usually try to stay away from me."Akira said

Kisho then showed the girls where Kami was taking his usual nap.

"Well then since hes sleeping i guess we can go sit down and talk." Sakura said. The group then went down into the small kitchen.

"So Kiki tells me your from Suna, and as you know her father was Kazekage. We haven't been able to visit there lately how is it there?"

"Every things going good there nothing special has happened to wars or anything, but our amount of shinobi have increased dramatically." Kisho said

"Thats good, so what about the Kazekage as of now is it Kankuro or Temari."Sakura asked.

"Temari is the Kazekage the first female Kazekage we have ever had."

"And what about Kankuro how is he doing?" Sakura asked.

"Well i haven't talked to him lately we have never gotten along very well." Kisho said

"So your close with Kankuro besides the fact that you two don't get a long very well?"

"Well yeah hes my-" Kisho started but was interrupted by the sound of Kami throwing something upstairs, it appears that he had woken up. Sakura then went upstairs and left the two down at the kitchen.

A couple of hours later Miko came home and Sakura and Akira left back for their own small home. When they arrived they saw Taku and Gaara in the back training. They both appeared to have been training for a couple of hours by the conditions of their clothes.

"Ok my two favorite boys come on in now i think you two have trained long enough." Sakura called from the back door. Taku came in first and his adrenaline was still pumping from the training.

"So Taku are you excited for the Chuunin exam tomorrow." Akira asked when he got inside.

"You betcha Kiki, I'm going against some kid from the village hidden in the mist. But i can take him. After all i have been training with mom for a while and today i tried for almost the whole day with dad. Throw anything at me I'm ready." Taku said while punching the air. Akira took the statement literally though and took a kunai from her pocket and chucked it at his head. Before it could hit Taku Gaara blocked it with him sand.

"I didn't mean literally!" Taku yelled.

"Kiki please don't throw kunai at the table." Sakura said while bringing dinner over.

After dinner they all decided to get to bed early tomorrow would be an important day after all. When the kids were in bed Sakura and Gaara stayed up and were talking in bed.

"Hey Gaara have you talked to your brother Kankuro lately?" Sakura asked.

"No not really why."

"Well i talked to kisho, Akira's boyfriend today. He is actually rather close to Kankuro you know. Its funny and he looks just like you except kisho has brown hair. Kankuro doesn't have any children does he?"

"Are suggesting the Akira is dating her cousin?" Gaara said while laughing. "I knew he had a wife but I'm pretty sure they separated a while ago but i never heard about him having a kid."

"Ok just making sure." Sakura said before falling asleep.

The next morning Sakura was up extra early because Temari and Kankuro would be coming for the finals so she had to make sure the house was extra clean. At around 9 o clock they heard a knock on the door and Akira answered it. She was happy to see kisho there.

"Hey kisho what are you doing here." Akira said while letting him in.

"Well actually your mom send me a note this morning said that Temari was going to be here so i should be here to." Kisho said he seemed a bit puzzled as well.

Around an hour later, there was another knock on the door. This time everyone excluding Taku who was already at the stadium went to the door to answer it.

"GAARA!" Temari yelled from the door and threw her arms around him in a hug. Both kisho and Akira were both confused as to who this woman was to Gaara maybe an ex lover they thought.

"Hey Tem, Kankuro nice to see you again." Gaara said while trying to pry his sister off of him.

"So introduce me to your daughter!" Temari yelled again.

"Maybe if you stop yelling." Gaara said. Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"As you can tell he hasn't changed at all." Sakura said with a small smile. "Anyways this is Akira and this is her boyfriend Kisho." Sakura said with a big smile this time. Temari hearing this lost color to her face and Kankuro hearing this busted out laughing.

"Whats so funny dad." Kisho said from behind Akira. Sakura liked Temari lost color in her face and Gaara who was like Kankuro started laughing.

"This is to great. Maybe if you weren't such a distant son and weren't mad at me for divorcing your mom you would know who your uncle is, or should i say your cousin." Kankuro said while laughing harder.

"What are you talking about?" Kisho asked but then everything click Akira was his cousin and Gaara was his uncle. Kisho then backed away from Akira.

"Wait wait wait. So i was dating my cousin?!?!" Akira yelled and then shuddered and backed away from kisho even more making Gaara and Kankuro to laugh even harder.

"Why didn't you tell me i had an uncle?" Kisho yelled at his dad.

"Yeah that would have been nice to know" Akira yelled at her dad.

"Well you see the thing is, you never asked." Kankuro said.

"So is Temari my aunt or something is that why shes here?" Akira asked looking at Gaara.

"Yeah Tems my sister and kankuros my brother." Gaara replied.

"Any other sibling or cousins i should know about?" Akira asked this time looking at Sakura.

"No I'm an only child and your father only has two siblings." Sakura said

"Well i know this is a funny or more so awkward moment, but i really need to get to the stadium as does everyone else the finals are about to start and Taku is the first round." Temari said while walking down towards the stadium. Every one then followed her out. Kisho and Akira were quiet the whole walk there both thinking that this day couldn't get any worse.

* * *

**A/N: So thats chapter 11...hehe kinda weird and i hope unexpected twist! Review Please**

**-Fuzzie**


	12. Chuunin Exams

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters just the plot.**

**Summary: What would have happened if Gaara had saved her before Sakura had given up hope and joined the Akatsuki? Would Akira and Taku still be born, and what about Kisho? A what if story from the blooming of the cherry blossom.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Chuunin Exams!**

Once they arrived at the stadium were the Chuunin exams were being held everything seemed to be going smoothly, Taku would be going first. The first match began and everyone was excited to see the out come, after all we are talking about the kazekage's son. He was going against a girl from the village hidden in the mist. Taku knew he had to win his match because since he was best friends with Shikamaru's kid Hiro he would never hear the end of it if he lost to a girl. It was an exciting match and Taku seemed like he was going to be the winner when there was a loud crash. You couldn't see anything not even your hand in front of your face. Sakura screamed and immediately went down into the stadium to make sure nothing would happen to Taku when she got down to the ground she was greeted with non other than Itachi Uchiha.

"No your supposed to be dead." Sakura yelled. Taku got in front of his mother and put distance between his mother and this man.

"Who are you." Taku said sand swirling violently around him.

"So you must be Sakura's and Gaara's boy. You know you would have had such a better power if your mother would have stayed with me. Allow me to show you." Itachi said and activated his sharingon.

"Your an Uchiha." Taku said when he saw Itachi's eyes. Taku was about to attack when Gaara stopped him.

"What are you doing here Uchiha." Gaara said

"I just came for one thing after i get it i will be on my way."

"What is it that you want." Sakura yelled from behind Gaara. Just as Sakura said that there was a loud poof and Deidara appeared holding Akira in his arms.

"Looks like i got what i want." Itachi said.

"NO AKIRA." Sakura yelled and ran up to the blonde man holding her daughter.

"Sakura get back here." Gaara yelled and tried to grab her before she got to close but missed her. Itachi then took this opportunity to grab Sakura as well. She was fighting against his grasps and yelling when Itachi hit the back of her neck knocking her unconscious. Gaara was about to send sand at the two Akatsuki members when Itachi spoke again.

"Do you really want to risk hurting the two women most important you, sand demon."

"Let them go or die." was all that Gaara said in a voice dripping with venom.

"He thinks hes really in a position to make demands, yeah." Deidara said and was laughing at the whole situation.

"Deidara take these the daughter out of here ill be along shortly." Itachi said. With that Deidara disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Your wifes very pretty you know that Gaara." Itachi said while holding her bridal style in her arms. "Ill be sure to remind her of how much you hate her and how much you abused her when i re wake her with her new memories."

"You bastard." Gaara yelled and sent sand at Itachi but before it even touched him he was gone in a poof of smoke leaving Gaara and his son both feeling alone in a stadium filled with on lookers. Naruto was the first to get down to the two.

"Gaara look." Naruto said trying to think of comforting words to say.

"Why the hell didn't you come all you did was sit up there in your safe area while Sakura and Akira were taken away. Why didn't you help me!" Gaara yelled while grabbing Naruto by the collar his robe.

"Do you honestly think that i just wanted to stay up there and watch one of my closets friends and her daughter be taken away! I had no choice they immobilized me to keep me away from the Akatsuki. Now getting angry at me and yelling isn't going to bring them back." Naruto yelled back at Gaara who was slightly taken back. Gaara pushed him away and walked over to Taku.

"Come on Taku we have to get back home pack your things your going to stay with Hiro for a while." Gaara said.

"But why dad i want to come with you to go get mom and sis." Taku yelled.

"Don't argue with me right now. Lets go." Gaara replied back and the two disappeared.

AT AKATSUKI HEADQUARTERS.

"Have you done it?" A dark hooded figure with red eyes asked another hooded figure.

"Yeah i did it when they wake up they both wont remember a thing it will be up to you to replace there old memories with new ones."

"Good."

BACK IN KONOHA

Gaara was in the Hokage's office and your could hear their arguments all across the village.

"What do you mean i cant go after them." Gaara yelled and slammed his fist down on the table.

"Im sorry Gaara but we need to work out a plan first and draw up papers before I can let you go. You have a demon inside you just like me we need to take extra precautions we cant have you dieing again." Naruto yelled back.

"I don't care if i die. Don't you understand they are going to take away their memories. I don't have time to wait for plans and papers."

"Gaara if they are going to take away their memory it would have already been done by now there is nothing we can do about it but wait and then find them and bring them back and remind them of their real memories." Naruto said making Gaara get even more mad. Anbu then sensed that it was getting dangerous in there so they escorted Gaara from the Hokage's office.

TIMESKIP-ONE YEAR LATER!

Sakura was walking around the village hidden in the rocks with Deidara doing some Akatsuki business with him in his home village, so naturally they were both wearing their Akatsuki cloaks and straw hats.

"Are we almost done i wanna get back home I'm tired." Sakura complained while kicking a rock.

"Were almost done, yeah. Why don't you go into the market and get Itachi and Kiki something nice, yeah. That what you woman like to do shop, cook, and clean, yeah." Deidara said earning a punch to the back of the head.

"Don't stereotype me blondie you know i could beat you any day in a spar and why would i want to get him anything." Sakura said while grabbing Deidara's wallet and walking off.

"Hey cant you use your money, yeah."

"But thats never any fun." Sakura replied not even bothering to turn around. As she was walking through the village she saw a little girl being picked on by two older boys and she was about to go say something when another ebony haired man came up and separated them before she got there. Sakura just stood there and watched this man who looked amazing like Itachi with shorter hair scold the boys and telling them that when they get older they weren't going to get any if they treat girls like this. Sakura laughed at this statement and walked up to him intrigued by his looks and by his personality, something was drawing her to him.

"Well you sure are a nice man you look familiar have we met before." Sakura said being careful to keep her face covered by the straw hat. She had learned a long time ago as Akatsuki meant that it would be better for her to be heard not seen. Sasuke saw the Akatsuki robe and immediately grabbed a kunai from his back pocket.

"No i don't think so unless we have crossed in battle i try to refrain from keeping familiarities with Akatsuki members." Sasuke said

"Maybe i was mistaken then." Sakura said and turned around, but when she did Sasuke saw the back of her head and saw long pink locks flowing down her back. He had only met one girl with pink hair could it be her.

"Wait. Take off your hat." Sasuke commanded. Sakura turned around and took off her hat. That confirmed it seeing her green eyes and pink hair.

"Sakura." was all Sasuke could say. Before he could question her anymore she made a hand sign and disappeared only leaving pink cherry blossom petals. Sasuke quickly turned and left the rock village running at full speed back to Konoha he had to tell Gaara.

When Sasuke finally reached Konoha he didn't waste any time going to report to the Hokage first and he knew that dope Naruto would understand, he went straight to where he knew Gaara and Taku would be training.

"Hey Gaara." Sasuke called out causing the two to stop sparing.

"Your back already Sasuke. How was the rock village did you deliver the scroll." Gaara asked while walking over to him.

"Yeah i did but i have a reason as to why i came to talk to you first thing."

"Ok talk." Gaara said.

"Ill just get straight to the point. I saw Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Are you positive?" Gaara asked still showing no emotion in his face.

"Yeah pink hair green eyes i couldn't mistake her for anyone. But there is one thing you should know. She was wearing the Akatsuki outfit and didn't remember me." Sasuke said.

"I figured as much. Thank you Sasuke i have to go talk to Naruto." Gaara said. "Come on Taku." And with that they both disappeared in a poof.

When they arrived in the Hokage's office they explained to Naruto about Sasuke seeing Sakura and how he demanded that he send him and Taku on a mission the the rock village. Naruto didn't like the idea of sending Gaara out looking for the Akatsuki but he knew if he said no Gaara would most likely kill him and then leave with or without his permission.

"Fine but you two be careful. Like you said we don't know what the Akatsuki has made Sakura and Akira believe so you have to be on your guard." Naruto said and gave them both papers to go to the rock village.

BACK IN AKATSUKI HEADQUARTERS

Sakura was sitting in a garden outside of the place she called home with her daughter talking to her about different types of flowers when Itachi came out.

"Would you leave me alone already. I'm not your maid." Sakura said not even bothering to turn and face him.

"You don't even know why i came out here and you assume that I'm going to ask you to do something I'm hurt." Itachi said in a monotone voice.

"Maybe its because you are the rest of the guys have some sick idea that because I'm a woman that i should stay here and cook and clean. I don't know why i don't just leave." Sakura yelled.

"Because you know you cant just leave here and besides where would you go you have no home besides this one." Itachi said

"Would you just leave my mom alone already cant you take a hint that she doesn't like you and she will never like you." Akira said, making Itachi slightly mad but he wasn't one to show his emotions. He went up to her side, she didn't even see him move but she was used to it he did this all the time.

"You know people like you should learn to hold their tongue if they know what good for them." Itachi whispered in her ear. Akira pushed him away with her sand.

"And people like you should learn to keep their distance from people like me." Akira said and threw a kunai at his head, which he easily dodged.

"You know Sakura shes acting more and more like you everyday. The funny thing is she looks nothing like you." Itachi said while walking away. Needless to say the girls did not get along well with Itachi, or any of the other Akatsuki members, but where else are they to go.

* * *

**A/N: Okie dokie sorry it took so long to get chapter twelve up but its been real hectic around here. Don't forget about my mini contest 40th reviewer gets a free one shot!**

**-Fuzzie**


	13. Authors Note

**A/N:**

**I just wanted to let all my loyal reviews to this story know that I'm taking a short break with this story Ive gotten writers block. I started another story and have lots of new idea for that one its a Sasuke Sakura fic so if you are into those types of stories please check it out! Anyways id love it if any of you had some ideas for this fiction for you to pass them onto me in a review...but don't worry I'm not giving up on this story i just need a break from writing it so the story doesn't go down the drain. Thanks in advance for understanding**

**-Fuzzie**


End file.
